


Ballade A La Quietude

by venga



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Dark, Dead child, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Vinda Rosier OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venga/pseuds/venga
Summary: Винда Розье абсолютно предана Гриндевальду. До тех пор, пока не узнает пару пикантных деталей его биографии, о-ля-ля.Предупреждения, хэдканоны и фаноны:Криденса зовут Аврелием, а не Аурелиусом. Винда владеет окклюменцией. У Гриндевальда весьма специфичный боггарт. Дамблдор носит очки.Темные волшебники не могут создавать патронусов (инфа с русской ГП-вики, поэтому не факт, что достоверная, но идея мне зашла): http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%83%D1%81#cite_note-PM-4И немножко хэдканона про запах амортенции.Про графичное насилие - фик на нем не построен, но упоминаются малоприятные эпизоды и явления. Фигурирует описание мертвого ребенка. Текст довольно тяжелый. Пожалуйста, учитывайте это.Характер и прошлое Винды придуманы практически с нуля, поэтому ставлю ООС.





	1. Chapter 1

Во многих средневековых замках – таких, как Шармбатон - в качестве смотровой площадки выступает огороженный участок крыши. Если подняться наверх по узкой длинной лестнице с высокими ступенями, можно вдоволь полюбоваться панорамой, держась за перила и не боясь сорваться вниз.

 

Это касается замков, построенных на равнинной местности в относительно теплом климате.

 

Нурменгард расположен в горах. Более того, замок стоит на самом краю утеса. Внизу виден редкий лес, который простирается до самого горизонта. От одного взгляда с такой высоты кружится голова. Если встать на крыше, ветер стряхнет человека вниз, как папиросное крошево с листка бумаги, и никакие перила этому не помешают. Здесь опасно даже пользоваться метлой: в горах не только ветрено, но и холодно. В зимне-осеннее время щетина, какими заклинаниями ее ни защищай, покрывается инеем, и метла теряет всякую маневренность. Альтернатив не так много: аппарировать на территории замка нельзя. Барьер тянется до начала лесной дороги. Можно переместиться туда, но в сам замок придется подниматься пешком. В зимнее время это довольно опасная тропинка: сорваться очень легко, а перемещение в полете, во-первых, требует хорошей подготовки, а во-вторых, умения вовремя обнаружить нижнюю границу аппарационного барьера.

 

Если вы молоды, неопытны и не умеете справляться с врожденной силой, потому что никогда не занимались магией, вам не выбраться из замка быстро и незаметно. Если вас зовут Криденс Бербоун, вы не станете и пытаться.

 

Собственно, оно и к лучшему – если бы вы пытались, проблем от вас было бы еще больше, чем сейчас.

 

Смотровая площадка Нурменгарда наглухо укрыта от ветра и холода толстым стеклом. Окна поднимаются от пола до потолка, составляя в высоту около шести метров. По краям ползут тонкие искусные витражи, часть которых навсегда изуродована буйным неуправляемым темпераментом мистера Бербоуна. Ручная работа лучших домовых эльфов. Восстановить сами разбитые стекла можно за минуту, но реконструировать тонкий узор уже не получится.

 

Винда стоит на фоне одного из уцелевших окон. Она знает, как привлекательна со стороны ее узкая длинная фигура – черный росчерк на сером фоне неба. Плечики топорщатся, добавляя силуэту острых углов. Палочка, прямая, тонкая и необъяснимо гармоничная, так подходящая к руке, лежит на угловом столике неподалеку, соприкасаясь основаниями с бузинной. Узлы на основной ее части напоминают Винде чей-то истощенный палец или больной сосуд, перетянутый узелками тромбов.

 

Скоро пойдет снег.

 

Криденс Бербоун, мальчик с отросшей щетиной, сидит неподалеку - скрюченный, как дряхлый старик. Он баюкает палочку в руках, не отпуская ее ни на минуту. Рано или поздно мальчишка ее сломает. Винде неприятна сама мысль, что к магии можно относиться так – не как к благородному праву, а как к богатым одеждам, которые тебе позволили примерить на день и скоро заставят снять.

 

Голос Гриндевальда тянется, как дурманящий настой – тягучий, вязкий и паточно-приторный. Чтобы подчиниться только этому голосу, нужно обладать особым складом характера. Очень особым. Разумные люди подчиняются не звучанию, а смыслу слов.

 

Криденс, правда, к числу разумных не относится.

 

\- Встань, мой мальчик.

 

Криденс поднимает взгляд на Гриндевальда и, помедлив, встает.

 

Криденс Бербоун – жалкое никчемное существо. Поразительно, что он прожил так долго. Обскур не подчиняется никому, тем более своему хозяину, который настолько слаб, что не может контролировать даже собственные порывы. Не говоря уже о магии. Она цветет в нем, пронизывает все его туловище, разливается по каждой клетке тела, а он боится ее.

 

Нелепое создание.

 

Гриндевальд дал ему палочку, которую мальчик не заслуживает, имя, на которое он не имеет права. Теперь монсеньор пытается дать этому ничтожеству знания, которые его мозг не сможет вместить. Само обучение Криденса магии - святотатство. Гнусно передавать информацию, не имеющую цены, тому, кто не способен даже частично понять ее важность.

 

Почему именно Криденс?

 

Однажды она задала этот вопрос. Гриндевальд рассказал о пророчестве. Весьма туманном – что-то о белом цвете, который станет черным благодаря золотому. На взгляд Винды, все это слишком запутанно, чтобы воспринимать предсказание всерьез. Да, Альбус – белый, Аврелий – золотой, но маловероятно, что единственное живое существо, способное отправить великого Альбуса Дамблдора на тот свет – доверчивый дурачок Криденс с говорящим именем. Винда может сходу перечислить пять способов избавиться от их общего врага, и вмешательство Криденса туда не входит. В конце концов, Дамблдор вряд ли имеет иммунитет от смертельных заклятий или простой пули. Чтобы убить человека, волшебная палочка ни к чему. Можно просто нанять специалиста в соответствующей области.

 

Но, допустим, Криденс уникален; единственный одержимый обскуром ребенок, который выжил. Допустим, никто, кроме этого небритого младенца, не справится. Допустим. Но мальчик давно готов выступить против так называемого брата. Гриндевальд хорошо его подготовил: и злобы, и сноровки, и самой магической силы в Криденсе хватит на десятерых Дамблдоров. Тем не менее, он до сих пор здесь, в Нурменгарде, - повторяет одни и те же уроки и вымещает ненависть к родственникам на тренировочных манекенах. Ситуация осложняется тем, что чем больше Криденс колдует и впустую тратит ярость, тем сильнее разрушительное влияние обскура на его организм и психику. Мальчишка может умереть до того, как выполнит миссию.

 

Впрочем, все это – не ее дело. Монсеньор знает, как поступить. Все, что требуется от аколитов – вера.

 

Сейчас Гриндевальд помогает Криденсу встать и, обойдя его сзади, кладет руки ему на плечи. Винда следит за ними боковым зрением. Две фигуры сливаются в одну. Кисть Гриндевальда сползает ниже и останавливается у сердца мальчишки.

 

\- Ты способный ученик, Аврелий.

 

От самого звука этого имени у Винды сводит зубы. Это просто смешно. Если бы не голос Гриндевальда и его манера полностью игнорировать личное пространство собеседника, мальчишка вряд ли поверил бы.

 

Да-да, Криденс тянется к нему, как к отцу, а Винда слишком испорчена.

 

Конечно.

 

\- Сегодня от тебя потребуется особенная сосредоточенность. Мы уже практиковали это заклинание раньше; ты помнишь, на чем нужно концентрироваться?

 

Криденс кивает. От двери отделяется тень – человеческая фигура. Это Уильямс. Он стрижен по моде конца прошлого века. Рыжие бакенбарды смешно торчат в разные стороны. Его губы сжаты не то в страхе, не то в предвкушении. Ирландец выше Винды на две с половиной головы, он похож скорее на медведя, чем на человека, и тем страннее видеть огонек заинтересованности в глубине его зрачков. Он ведет себя так, словно ждет этих сеансов. Возможно, так и есть. Гриндевальд исполняет все желания – в том числе самые извращенные.

 

\- Приступим, мой мальчик.

 

Гриндевальд взмахивает палочкой. Криденс наблюдает за ним, как зачарованный, вслушивается в каждое слово. Заклинание Гриндевальд проговаривает громко и четко – обычно он предпочитает невербальную магию, но урок есть урок.

 

Уильямс сжимается. Меняется рост. Уменьшается размах плеч. Руки становятся тоньше, ноги тоже, хотя под просторными штанами этого не различить. Одежда повисает на Уильямсе, как на огородном пугале. Последним изменяется лицо. Вместо клочковатых бакенбардов появляется аккуратно подстриженная борода, завиток надо лбом. Лицо, раньше вытянутое вперед, как морда, становится приплюснутым. Черты смягчаются. Винда обращает внимание на скорбно опущенные углы рта и глаз.

 

Гриндевальд придирчиво осматривает Уильямса. Кажется, он вполне доволен результатом. Криденс вглядывается в незнакомое спокойное лицо напротив – лицо, лишенное всякого выражения и всякой человеческой привлекательности. Чужую мимику не сыграть. Во всяком случае, если ты никогда не видел живого Альбуса Дамблдора.

 

\- Изумительно, - комментирует Винда так безынтонационно, что со стороны непонятно, хвалит она или издевается. Лицо Гриндевальда взрезает хищная улыбка. В ней все равно есть нечто печальное, как и во всем его лице – нечто совсем неподходящее человеку, до такой степени одержимому властью. Эта странная двойственность привлекает. Кажется, что сама мысль о насилии причиняет Гриндевальду страдания, но он превозмогает себя ради высшей цели. Будь Винда чуть глупее и знай она своего господина чуть хуже, она бы, пожалуй, могла сочувствовать ему.

 

\- Мадам Розье мне льстит.

 

Мадам Розье пора замолчать, безошибочно угадывает Винда по кроткой улыбке Гриндевальда. Около его рта собираются характерные складки. Лицо чуть перекашивается, как бывает всякий раз, когда он пытается выдать одну эмоцию за прямо противоположную. Винда отворачивается к окну. Она спиной чувствует, как подбирается Уильямс. Как Гриндевальд склоняется к Криденсу ближе и нашептывает ему что-то на ухо, как кладет руку на кулак мальчишки, сжимающий палочку. Одна рука Криденса безвольно висит вдоль тела, другая, непропорционально длинная, вытянута вперед. У него одеревеневшие кисти – с такими кистями трудно творить магию, и Гриндевальд помогает ему. Криденс взмахивает рукой, и вместе с ним взмахивает рукой Гриндевальд.  

 

\- Круцио, - вскрикивает мальчишка так, словно долго ждал этого момента. Уильямс падает. Винде не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как корчится на полу его тело.

 

Строго говоря, не совсем его, но если происходящее в радость всем участникам – кто она такая, чтобы вмешиваться.

 

Гриндевальд снова что-то шепчет Криденсу на ухо, и Винда слышит только обрывки его голоса, как будто слова сносит ветром. Но на смотровой площадке Нурменгарда ветра нет. Уильямс издает стон, который с равным успехом можно трактовать как признак нечеловеческой боли и экстатического удовольствия. Винда все же оборачивается. Альбус Дамблдор лежит на полу, его тело изогнуто дугой, а основание шеи упирается в оконное стекло. Лицо искорежено гримасой, которую при желании можно принять за мученическую. При очень большом желании.

 

Что ж, по крайней мере Уильямс доволен.

 

***

 

В Нурменгарде заводится боггарт.

 

Не то чтобы это неожиданность. Нурменгард – довольно древний замок. Гриндевальд не называет точной даты, но Винда подозревает, что построен Нурменгард очень давно. Притащить боггарта в любое помещение незаметно просто невозможно; более вероятно, что тварь либо обитала в здешних подвалах много лет и наконец-то вырвалась на свободу, либо перебралась из ближайшего населенного пункта. Вот только люди поблизости не живут – магическая часть Австрии и Швейцарии далеко. Нурменгард окружен горами. Больше здесь ничего нет.

 

Только горы, редкий лес - и боггарт, разумеется.

 

Если первые два пункта этого списка Винду не только устраивают, но даже отчасти вдохновляют, третий раздражает неимоверно. В замке полно узких коридоров, незаметных тоннелей и темных закоулков, откуда тварь может выскочить в любой момент. Укрыться от нее можно только в собственной спальне, и то лишь потому, что все комнаты надежно защищены от магических существ. Возможно, поддерживать защиту и не пришлось бы, будь боггарт единственной проблемой – но в подземельях обитают смеркуты, часть которых перебралась в Нурменгард (то, что смеркуты на стороне монсеньора, нисколько не влияет на их вкусовые пристрастия); в башне живет феникс, который очень любит внезапно появиться в окне наугад выбранной комнаты и, издав бешеный клекот, вспыхнуть, случайно подпалив шторы; а в лесах неподалеку есть немало других опасных тварей, вроде гигантских пауков, которых как магнитом тянет к человеческому жилью.

 

Словом, с точки зрения Винды, полезнее было привлечь на их сторону не Криденса Бербоуна, а Ньюта Скамандера. По крайней мере, кто-то следил бы за этим зоопарком.

 

От Криденса – Аврелия, mon dieu - пользы пока не слишком много. Большую часть свободного времени он проводит, шатаясь по замку, как потерянное привидение, и изредка громко стенает. На эти демонические звуки слетаются смеркуты, привидения и герр Гриндевальд. Феникс, что характерно, остается безучастен к драме молодого человека и не думает даже пошевелить крылом, чтобы его утешить. Винду это нисколько не удивляет. Во-первых, на месте феникса она вела бы себя так же. Во-вторых, феникс если и является кому-то на помощь, то Дамблдорам – членам рода, принадлежность Криденса к которому весьма сомнительна.

 

Словом, Криденс обладает потрясающим умением притягивать малопривлекательных существ. Поэтому, услышав глухой ночью из коридора чей-то плач, Винда не торопится вставать. Хотя в большей степени ее равнодушие и намеренная глухота обусловлены не дурным отношением к Криденсу.

 

Строго говоря, Криденс здесь совершенно ни при чем.

 

Просто у всех бывают дурные сны, и у Винды Розье тоже случаются приступы меланхолии. К ней тоже ночами приходят воспоминания, которые куда неприятнее любого боггарта. Призрак демонстрирует предмет страха. Сны пробуждают страх на пустом месте.

 

Звук, доносящий из коридора, похож даже не на плач, а на скулеж – тихий, тонкий, на грани слышимости. В нем Винда различает все оттенки, которые не может различить ухо, но хорошо различает воспаленный, не пробудившийся до конца мозг. Ей чудится в этом хныканье мягкое бульканье, вздохи, больше похожие на обморочное аханье, и голос, который по всем законам природы не может существовать. Даже в ее воображении.

 

Все это, конечно, опасения на пустом месте. Винда не в первый и не в последний раз просыпается от детского плача. Она привыкла.

 

Какое-то время Винда ворочается в постели, но, убедившись, что звук ей не пригрезился, поднимается и выходит в коридор.

 

В коридоре стоит приблизительно такая же температура, как на улице – если то, что окружает Нурменгард, можно назвать улицей. Отапливать весь замок бессмысленно: каждая комната принадлежит магу, и каждый достаточно силен, чтобы обогреть свои покои. Коридор не отапливается совершенно, и как бы ни была Винда сильна духом, здоровье ее такой же крепостью не отличается. Винда плотнее закутывается в теплый халат. Не трансфигурированный. Наколдованная одежда не слишком приятна на ощупь.

 

Только в коридоре Винда окончательно убеждается, что звук ей не пригрезился. Теперь, когда даже сквозь плотные подошвы сапог чувствуется ледяной камень, сонный обруч на ее голове разжимается окончательно. Плач доносится из-за поворота. Он действительно похож на детский, но ничего потустороннего и загадочного в нем нет. Теперь Винда уверена, что плачет женщина. Уже до того, как повернет за угол, Винда знает, кого там обнаружит.

 

У стены, прямо на ледяном каменном полу, сидит Куинни Голдштейн. Винда ожидает увидеть девушку, собравшуюся в комок, уткнувшуюся лицом в колени; в платье, открывающем тонкие беззащитные лодыжки; с растрепанными волосами, мягкой волной обтекающими маленькую головку. Куинни Голдштейн очень красива. Даже в ее страданиях можно обнаружить нечто эстетически привлекательное.

 

Реальность несколько отличается от фантазии. Повернув за угол, Винда едва не спотыкается о расставленные ноги мадмуазель Голдштейн. Девушка сидит у стены. Ее ноги и руки раскинуты в разные стороны, как у очень пьяного человека, неспособного даже напрячь мышцы. Лицо искривлено слабовольной несчастной гримаской, свойственной балованным детям и истеричным женщинам, а не здравомыслящему человеку сознательного возраста. Винда замечает запястья Куинни – они неестественно выломаны, и Куинни слабо выгибает кисти, пытаясь оторвать их от пола. Мадмуазель Голдштейн, кажется, плакала так долго, что теперь на полноценный плач уже не способна: из ее груди вырываются какие-то жалкие смазанные звуки, похожие на хриплое хныканье. Винда останавливается рядом.

 

Она еще и в тонком платье!

 

\- Милая, вы, кажется, хотели завести детей.

 

Куинни задыхается. Она переводит на Винду потерянный взгляд. Винде жаль ее. Это чувство, не испорченное брезгливостью на грани с омерзением, Винде теперь кажется чуждым – она так давно никого искренне не жалела, что успела отвыкнуть. Винде приятно вспомнить, каково это. Какое-то время она наслаждается, привыкая к смутному светлому чувству, бьющемуся в груди рядом с сердцем.

 

Куинни всхлипывает. Всхлип выходит не единичным – девушка пытается перевести дух, но у нее не получается. Винда думает, что так обычно плачут дети – захлебываясь. Это, признаться, очаровательно. Трудно объяснить, но Куинни эта нелепая детскость удивительно идет.

 

\- Это будет непросто, если проведете на ледяных камнях всю ночь. Пожалуйста, встаньте.

 

Винда склоняется, закидывает безвольную руку Куинни себе на плечо и помогает ей подняться. Куинни перебирает ногами, сжимает пальцами ткань халата Винды – она оживает, почувствовав поддержку, и даже пытается благодарно улыбнуться. Винда расправляет на ней платье. Куинни, видимо, улавливает ее настроение, и спокойствие Винды потихоньку начинает передаваться ей.

 

Винда аккуратно проводит рукой по ее волосам. Волосы у Куинни действительно нежные и мягкие, как она сама. И завивать их совсем не нужно – достаточно просто расправить. Винде не хочется улыбаться, и она позволяет себе не делать этого.

 

\- Перестаньте плакать, дорогая. Где ваша палочка?

 

Куинни машет куда-то в сторону коридора, вдоль которого – двери комнат, и вдруг икает. Получается такой нелепый звук, что Куинни автоматически улыбается сама. Винда ободряюще обнимает ее за талию.

 

\- В комнате? – уточняет она.

 

\- Да-да, - все еще немного заикаясь, произносит девушка. Она обхватывает Винду покрепче. Она смотрит на нее с таким доверием и благодарностью, что Винде на минуту становится неловко. – Вы очень добры. Вы второй раз оказываетесь рядом, когда так… Вы понимаете? Вы похожи на мою сестру. У вас темные волосы… простите… я путаюсь. Дайте мне минутку.

 

Куинни резко серьезнеет и закрывает лицо рукой. Винда обнимает ее крепче и разворачивает в сторону собственной комнаты. Она помнит, где поселили Куинни, но ей всегда было проще принимать гостей дома, чем ходить в гости самой.

 

***

 

Что ж, все оказывается довольно просто.

 

Мадемуазель Голдштейн шла по коридору. Зачем мадемуазель Голдштейн вышла ночью в коридор, - на взгляд Винды, отдельная тема для обсуждения. Но важно не это, а то, что в коридоре Куинни встретила магла, за которого месяц назад собиралась замуж. Магл хлестнул ее по лицу, назвал никчемной дурой, к тому же предавшей собственную семью, и опасной сумасшедшей. После чего добавил, что не только не хочет больше ее видеть, но и никогда не решился бы заводить детей со столь эгоистичной и безответственной особой.

 

С боггартами так или иначе сталкивались все волшебники, и Куинни не была исключением. Умом она понимала, что магл Якоб никак не мог очутиться в Нурменгарде. А даже очутившись, вряд ли отправился бы к бывшей невесте с намерением поскандалить. Кроме того, мадемуазель Голдштейн знала о боггарте – о нем оповестили всех, чтобы по возможности избежать неприятных сюрпризов.  Тем не менее, даже очень сильным духом людям трудно лицом к лицу столкнуться со своими страхами и выдержать это столкновение без истерики. Особенно если столкновение неожиданно.

 

Ах, да.

Оно не было неожиданным – о боггарте всех предупредили заранее.

 

Итак, мадемуазель Голдштейн родилась не вчера и понимала, что может встретить в одном из коридоров воплощение худшего своего кошмара. А то и не единожды. Тем не менее, почему-то она не подумала о том, что с собой в ночное путешествие недурно было бы взять волшебную палочку.

 

\- Мадемуазель…

 

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Куинни.

 

\- Мы не так близки.

 

\- Вы нравитесь мне.

 

Куинни обезоруживающе улыбается. Винда пожимает плечами – скорее растерянно, чем раздраженно. Куинни странно живая, чужая этому месту; в ней столько наивного жизнерадостного света, что, кажется, его не смогут потушить никакие неприятности.

Кроме пары встреч с боггартом, конечно же.

 

\- Куинни, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Вы должны понимать, что Нурменгард – довольно безопасное место. Здесь вам ничего не угрожает. Мы о вас позаботимся. Боггарт – временное явление. Это не самая опасная тварь, однако поймать его трудно, это займет время. Пока мы не запрем это существо в каком-нибудь сундуке, не гуляйте в одиночестве и носите с собой палочку. «Ридикулус» вы должны помнить еще со школьной скамьи.

 

\- Это не так просто.

 

\- Это очень простое заклинание.

 

Куинни печально улыбается.

 

\- Не так-то просто использовать его, когда сталкиваешься с тем, чего боишься. Страхи есть у всех. Но я не так глупа и не так слаба, как все думают.

 

\- Я так не думаю.

 

\- Думаете. Просто находите это очаровательным.

 

А. Легилименция. Проклятая способность. Если бы Винда могла, она принудительно заключала бы природных легилиментов под замок – такие противники слишком опасны. И далеко не все так ласковы и доверчивы, как Куинни Голдштейн.

 

И далеко не все готовы так долго и тщательно обучаться окклюменции, как Винда Розье.

 

\- Куинни. – Винда склоняется к сидящей на ее кровати гостье и берет ее руки в свои. – Наш господин никогда не предложил бы вам стать одной из вас, если бы считал вас глупой или слабой. Он доверяет вам, а я уверена в его решениях.

 

\- Он никогда не подводил вас?

 

\- Никогда.

 

\- Вы и впрямь говорите, как очень любящая жена.

 

\- Я не люблю его. Это аналогия неуместна.

 

Куинни вспыхивает от стыда.

 

\- Я обидела вас? Боже, простите! Я не хотела. Простите меня. Я бы не совершила такой ошибки, если бы заранее прочитала ваши мысли, но Тина и Ньют… моя сестра и мистер Скамандер… - Куинни мнется, прикусывает губы и наконец выпаливает: - ничего, что я произношу его имя?

 

Винда с трудом сдерживается, чтобы никак это не прокомментировать. Мистер Скамандер, их общая головная боль. Удивительно, как какой-то магозоолог смог встать у них на пути. Смешно, он ведь даже не хотел сражаться!

 

 - Милая, наш господин умен и проницателен, но не вездесущ.

 

\- О? О! Словом, мистер Скамандер особенно просил меня не лезть в чужие головы. Я знаю, людям это неприятно. Я стараюсь отучиться и делаю определенные успехи. Сейчас, например, я стараюсь не слушать, что вы думаете.

 

\- Я думаю, что вы молодец. Ваши старания весьма похвальны.

 

\- Вы сказали, что не любите его?

 

Винда наконец улыбается. Куинни своей открытостью способна растормошить даже труп. Такому напору трудно сопротивляться.

 

\- Я абсолютно предана ему. Я пойду на все, если он потребует. Я подчиняюсь каждому его слову. Он стал моим проводником и учителем, им и останется. Примите мой совет: выберите любую форму восхищения, какой он, по вашему мнению, заслуживает, и культивируйте это чувство. Но следите, чтобы в любовь оно не переросло.

 

Куинни любопытно ведет носом – она похожа на маленького хорька.

 

\- Почему?

 

\- Потому что великие люди не позволяют себе глубоких сердечных привязанностей, особенно такого толка. Это не характеризует его с дурной стороны. Это разумно, только и всего.

 

\- Но он много говорит о любви.

 

\- Он верит в любовь, но в его понимании это нечто абстрактное. Идея, которой он подчинен. И эта идея, как и другие абстракции – единственное, что имеет над ним власть. Поэтому ваше предположение, что он может быть женат, так развеселило меня. Он может любить только идею. Вы, наверное, понимаете любовь иначе?

 

\- Совсем иначе.

 

\- Это естественно. Мы все понимаем ее по-своему. Для вас, я полагаю, это домашний уют, семейственность и счастливый быт. Для меня и Гриндевальда – волшебная фантазия, полет, вдохновляющая мечта о будущем. Счастливом будущем, где для любой любви будет место… для любой мечты.

 

\- Вы говорите очень красиво.

 

\- Это так.

 

\- Неужели…

 

\- Отправляйтесь в постель, дорогая, и ничего не бойтесь. Я провожу вас. Ваша комната надежно укрыта чарами; ночные видения больше вас не побеспокоят.

 

Винда выводит Куинни в коридор. Та выскальзывает за дверь, край платья мелькает ярким пятном. Винде нравится Куинни. Если бы у этой девушки были более изысканные вкусы, общаться с ней было бы гораздо, гораздо проще. Но связать жизнь с маглом? Как это грязно.

 

Когда-нибудь Куинни придется признать, что счастливое будущее, которое готовят ей и другим Гриндевальд и она, Винда, предполагает полное отсутствие грязи. Мир станет чистым, как белое льняное полотно – простым, ясным и спокойным. Мир, в котором каждый будет знать свое место, и вариативность сведется к нулю.

 

Какой же это будет счастливый мир.

 

***

 

Винда трудно привыкает к людям. При желании она может привлечь любого, втереться в доверие к кому угодно, но испытывать к собеседнику искреннюю теплоту Винда давно разучилась, если вообще когда-нибудь умела. Люди – речь о магах, естественно, маглов людьми можно назвать с большим трудом - мало ее интересуют; это перспективный биологический вид, к которому относится она сама, но привязываться к отдельной особи – слишком хлопотное и неблагодарное занятие. Это имело бы смысл, если бы речь шла о продолжении рода, но с этим прекрасно справятся другие члены семьи Розье. Винда никогда не мечтала возложить на себя эту миссию.

 

И все-таки Куинни Голдштейн ей симпатична.

 

Видимо, дело в том, что от Куинни Винда не ждет подвоха. Куинни слишком эмоциональна и слишком порывиста, чтобы стать опасным противником. Кроме того, она привязчива, как ребенок. Обычно эти черты Винду раздражают. Криденс – живое тому подтверждение. Но мадмуазель Голдштейн довольно мила.

 

Они часто и долго говорят. В основном говорит Куинни. Винда слушает. В Нурменгарде есть оранжерея – конечно, надежно упрятанная за толстым слоем стекла. Это небольшой уютный сад. Следят за ним домовики, и следят очень хорошо. По вечерам Винда проводит Куинни сюда. Мадмуазель Голдштейн отвратительно ориентируется в пространстве и не может запомнить дорогу даже с четвертого раза. Это вызывает у Винды раздражение, особенно когда она понимает, что дело отнюдь не в глупости – просто Куинни нравится, что ей уделяют внимание, что к ее причудам относятся снисходительно, как к причудам маленькой девочки. Но даже инфантильность Куинни к лицу. Кроме того, большая часть этой инфантильности исчезает, стирается в разговоре. Пожалуй, в вопросах, касающихся эмоциональной сферы, мадмуазель Голдштейн сообразительнее даже Винды.

 

\- Вы были замужем? – спрашивает Куинни во время одной из таких прогулок. Она затрагивает практически любые темы без малейшего стеснения, ожидая услышать правду.

 

Винда пожимает плечами.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Вы знаете, как работает легилименция? – Куинни подтягивается на руках и запрыгивает на высокий подоконник. – Это простая комбинация, образ и эмоции, которые этот образ вызывает.

 

\- Вы обещали не читать мои мысли, Куинни.

 

\- Я и не читаю. Я это к тому, что могу заставить себя не видеть образы в вашей голове, но эмоции игнорировать не могу. Они слишком сильные. Я их чувствую.

 

\- Вы эмпат, дорогая.

 

\- Любой природный легилимент – эмпат. И я вижу, что в браке вы были несчастны.

 

Винда смеется. Она знает, что смех ей к лицу. Из ее груди вырываются сильные низкие звуки с едва различимой хрипотцой.

 

\- Жаль вас разочаровывать, Куинни, но я не была несчастна. Просто и счастлива не была. Я вышла замуж потому, что так велели отец и мать. Я принадлежу к довольно знатной фамилии. Мой муж тоже был из хорошего рода. Больше мне нечего о нем сказать – это было слабое ничтожное существо, не человек и не мужчина.

 

Куинни ахает. Это не кокетство – она действительно удивлена, почти испугана.

 

\- Какой кошмар.

 

Винда мягко поглаживает ее по плечу. Реакция Куинни умилительна.

 

\- В этом нет ничего кошмарного, уверяю вас.

 

\- Нет-нет, это ужасно. Брак должен быть другим. Мы с сестрой в детстве представляли, как выйдем замуж. Обязательно в один день. И наши мужья будут друзьями, в идеале – тоже братьями. – Куинни печально улыбается. Вся ее фигура выражает грусть на грани скорби. – Этого теперь не будет. Тина никогда не простит меня. Никогда.

 

Винда молчит. Она могла бы сказать, что Тина чудовищно глупа, если не способна принять стремление сестры к величию, благу для всех них, но зачем констатировать очевидное. Куинни встряхивается, собирается и натягивает на лицо доброжелательную улыбку.

 

\- Где сейчас ваш муж? Он присоединился к делу герра Гриндевальда?

 

Винда вспоминает бледную перекошенную страхом физиономию и жилистые трясущиеся руки. Зеленую вспышку на кончике собственной палочки. Винда всегда любила зеленый цвет. Тогда заклятие было ее любимого оттенка. Если убийство совершается в припадке ярости, с палочки срывается ядовито-зеленый луч. Вспышка, которую запомнила Винда, была совсем другой – изумрудной, глубокой, как отсветы в камне.

 

\- Он умер.

 

\- Винда…

 

\- Не стоит сожалеть об этом. Вовремя умереть – лучшее, что он сделал за всю жизнь. Его смерть сформировала меня.

 

\- Вы не испытываете печали.

 

\- Вы правы, я ее не испытываю.

 

Винда ностальгически приподнимает уголки губ. Руди был первым – во всех отношениях. Она никогда его не забудет. Первый мужчина, первый муж, первый труп. Второй, если быть точным, но вряд ли то, что было перед ним, можно считать за полноценное убийство.

 

Куинни какое-то время молчит. Кажется, она шокирована. Винда задается вопросом, где же росла мадмуазель Голдштейн. Как сестра смогла оберегать ее от реальности так долго? Тина Голдштейн, видимо, считала, что лучше юной девочке быть наивной и недалекой, держаться подальше от мира. Но жизнь в теплице еще никому не шла на пользу.

 

\- Тина не примет меня, - вдруг тихо признается Куинни. Сейчас она серьезна. Ее личико принимает траурное выражение. В нем нет привычной плаксивости – оно вдруг кажется чудовищно взрослым. – Я теперь совсем другая. Тина любит Ньюта, а Ньют не пойдет за вами и герром Гриндевальдом.

 

Винда не легилимент, но легко угадывает чувства собеседницы.

 

\- Вы завидуете им?

 

Куинни поднимает голову. Она кажется растерянной – видимо, эта мысль не приходила ей в голову. Было чувство, которое она не могла облечь в понятную словесную форму. Винда присаживается на подоконник рядом.

 

\- Ваша сестра может совершить ошибку, ее избранник может совершить ошибку. Поодиночке они способны на многое, в том числе на непростительное с точки зрения традиционной морали. Но, пока находятся рядом, удерживают друг друга от глупых поступков. Вы ищете человека, который стал бы вашим нравственным компасом на пути к великой цели, а Якоб Ковальски слишком мягок и приземлен для этого.

 

Куинни смотрит на Винду во все глаза. Ее зрачки расширены так, что почти затапливают черным радужку. Она кажется ошеломленной.

 

Бедная девочка.

 

Но странно даже не это, а то, что таких бедных девочек обоих полов в свите Гриндевальда очень много. Значит ли это, что и сама Винда когда-то пришла сюда в поисках поводыря? Иногда, впрочем, ей в голову приходит крамольная мысль, что и Гриндевальд ищет то же самое.

 

Теперь в Винде достаточно силы, чтобы не сворачивать с пути, и достаточно ума, чтобы поставить достойную цель.

 

Винда встает и протягивает Куинни руку. Куинни подается к ней. Винда крепче сжимает узкую маленькую ладонь и помогает мадемуазель Голдштейн спрыгнуть на пол.

 

\- Идемте, моя милая. В замке прохладно, а здешние эльфы делают чудесный грог. Вам нужно согреться.

 

Куинни покорно следует за Виндой, и сама мысль, что за ней идут, отчего-то согревает Винду лучше любого грога.

 

***

 

Куинни Голдштейн – страшный человек.

 

Винда понимает это через две недели, стоя над котлом, в котором закипает густая прохладная жидкость. Винда облачена в простой наряд, который не одела бы никуда, кроме кабинета зельеварения. Она в перчатках. Рядом с ней стоит мадмуазель Голдштейн, которую Винда уже две недели зовет исключительно по имени, и хлопает в ладоши.

 

«Что она со мной сделала», - страдальчески размышляет Винда, неторопливо помешивая зелье.

 

\- Он будет просто счастлив, - серьезно заявляет Куинни. – Готова поспорить, Абернети никогда не ухаживал за такими женщинами. Но я знаю, что она ему приглянулась.

 

\- Вы про Кэрроу?

 

\- Конечно. Очень милая леди.

 

Да, в те редкие моменты, когда не убивает детей, Кэрроу действительно довольно сносна.

 

\- Что до самого Абернети… Ну, я нравилась ему еще в Нью-Йорке, но это все было увлечение, проходящее недолговечное чувство! Его привязанность к Кэрроу…

 

… которой нет…

 

\- … гораздо сильнее! Дадим ему понюхать эту прелесть… и он обязательно… о-о-о, - удивленно вздыхает Куинни. На лице у нее написано блаженство. Она принюхивается. – Вы кудесница, Винда! Пахнет свежими пирожными, и персиковым соком, и домашним апельсином… бабушка Якоба выращивала у себя на подоконнике апельсины, вы знали? Потрясающая женщина! Я впервые видела, чтобы не маг творил такие чудеса с растениями!

 

Не маг. Да. Творил чудеса.

 

Винда Розье, потомственная волшебница, у которой достаточно сил, чтобы обвалить минимум два этажа этого замка, выслушивает истории о магловской бабушке и варит амортенцию для  последователей Геллерта Гриндевальда.

 

Зачем?

 

Чтобы порадовать инфантильную кудрявую блондинку, которая хочет свести две одинокие души. Детоубийцу и тщеславного урода с раздвоенным языком. Которые друг друга терпеть не могут.

 

Впрочем, кого Винда обманывает. Ни Кэрроу, ни Абернети не интересуют Куинни. Мадемуазель Голдштейн не сильна в зельеварении, так что теперь старательно записывает каждый жест Винды. Очевидно, применять полученные знания она собирается на своем драгоценном магле, который и без того влюблен в нее до безумия. Зачем опаивать амортенцией того, кто и так сходит по тебе с ума? Окончательно лишить воли? Бессмыслица.

 

\- Размешивайте медленнее, - строго приказывает Куинни. – Мне тетушка рассказывала, что нельзя спешить.

 

Винда косится на нее с плохо скрытым раздражением, но замедляет движение огромной ложки.

Что ж, амортенция по-прежнему безвкусна и не имеет особенного запаха. Во всяком случае, для Винды; она ни в кого не влюблена уже много лет и вряд ли влюбится в ближайшее время. Амортенция потрясающе пахнет, одурманивая каждого, кто вдохнет этот аромат. Единственное условие, при котором можно ощутить опьянение – влюбленность. Человек, сердце которого свободно, будет чувствовать приятную смесь запахов, но довольно слабых. При желании Винда может различить сосновый аромат, розовые духи, которыми пользовалась ее мать, и странную нотку, описать которую Винда не может, но которая ассоциируется у нее с глубоким красным

 цветом. Такое бывает – запахи и звуки, не поддающиеся описанию, рождают прямые ассоциации с цветами или тактильными ощущениями.

 

Странно все же устроен человеческий ум.

 

А зелье, между тем, почти готово.

 

Куинни притоптывает на месте и прикладывает ладонь к ладони, затаив дыхание. Она совсем еще девочка. Ее поведение глупо, безответственно и прелестно. Винда не смотрит на нее прямо. Ей кажется, если она повернет голову, Куинни заметит смягчившуюся линию ее губ. А Винда уже не так молода, чтобы наивность была ей к лицу.

 

Собственно, она и не наивна.

 

Поэтому слышит приближающиеся к двери шаги до того, как та приоткроется. И, разумеется, знает, кто окажется за этой дверью. Лицо Винды заранее принимает особое выражение – смесь покорности и дерзости. Каждый мужчина, сам того не понимая, ищет в женских лицах определенные черты и разочаровывается, если не находит. Винда умеет выразить преданность и восхищение сотней способов, но для монсеньора у нее подготовлено особое выражение, неизменно согревающее его сердце. А согревать сердце человека, которому служишь, куда полезнее и дальновиднее, чем согревать его постель.

 

Гриндевальд останавливается на пороге. Он мягко улыбается, как улыбается почти всегда, оказавшись в одной комнате с Куинни. Мадмеуазель Голдштейн быстро делает книксен и пониже склоняет голову.

 

\- Добрый вечер, сэр.

 

\- Куинни, мы уже обсуждали это.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Геллерт.

 

\- Добрый вечер, моя девочка.

 

У него мягкий бархатистый голос. Винда продолжает помешивать зелье. Ее глаза опущены, но когда это мешало разумному человеку увидеть все, что нужно?

 

Геллерт Гриндевальд стоит напротив и ласково разглядывает Куинни. Она не боится его, даже тянется к нему. Это выходит как-то само собой. Ее спина едва заметно выгибается, чтобы сократить расстояние между их телами. Гриндевальд безошибочно чувствует это и делает шаг, вставая совсем рядом. Рядом с Куинни – веселой, юной, живой – их господин выглядит ходячим трупом. Темная магия, как бы полезна, интересна и красива она ни была сама по себе, добавляет облику детали, на первый взгляд незаметные, но неуловимо меняющие все. В Геллерте Гриндевальде есть нечто мертвецкое. Краски его лица притушены, глаза кажутся выцветшими и тусклыми, пленка слизистой, покрывающей губы, так тонка, что через нее едва заметно проступают кровеносные сосуды.

 

Винда отстраненно думает о том, что пошла бы за ним на край света, но никогда не согласилась лечь в одну кровать. Какая нелепость – отдать все, что имеешь, другому человеку, возвести его на пьедестал и испытывать отторжение от одной мысли о ночи с ним. Винда умеет прятать эти мысли. Монсеньор самолюбив, если не сказать – болезненно эгоцентричен. Он требует всеобъемлющей любви и не способен отличать один ее вид от другого. Но Винда всегда умела разделять умственное возбуждение и телесное и не смешивать одно с другим.

 

\- Нурменгард – не самое гостеприимное место. Я слышал, вам пришлось столкнуться с боггартом. Вы поверите, если я скажу, что обычно не распугиваю молодых хорошеньких женщин?

 

Куинни заливисто смеется.

 

\- Не поверю ни за что! Наверняка у вас есть потайная комната, как у Синей бороды, куда рано или поздно отправляются все гостьи, попавшие в ваш замок.

 

\- Куинни, не будьте со мной так жестоки.

 

\- Буду, буду! Вы бессовестный человек.

 

Гриндевальд ахает и прикладывает руку к груди. Ни он сам, ни Куинни, ни Винда не верят, что дешевое кокетство могло его задеть, но всем троим приятен этот спектакль. Винда скупо улыбается. Монсеньор – человек в высшей степени неординарный. С его стороны милость, что он позволяет этой девочке так много.

 

Ей, конечно, придется расплачиваться за эту снисходительность, но позже.

 

\- Геллерт, я обязана задать вам один вопрос, - вдруг говорит Куинни. Ее рука аккуратно ложится на запястье Винды и сползает к ручке ложки. Винда позволяет. Ей интересно, к чему приведет эта самодеятельность. – Вы должны разбираться в зельях не хуже Винды. Какой запах вы чувствуете?

 

Винда поднимает голову. Гриндевальд явно видел амортенцию неоднократно. Смешно даже думать, что он не узнает консистенцию и цвет этого зелья.

 

Гриндевальд в самом деле улыбается знакомой печальной улыбкой.

 

\- Вы решили опоить меня любовным зельем, Куинни? Это лишнее. Я и так очарован.

 

\- Да бросьте. Просто собираю информацию. Вы знаете, я любопытна. Вдохните поглубже.

 

Гриндевальд не двигается. Винда присматривается внимательнее. Что-то не так. Их господин стоит рядом с котлом, но не склоняется ниже; его голова повернута в сторону, и все же он морщится, как от очень сильного запаха. До Винды аромат доносится едва-едва, а ведь она почти касается носом поверхности. 

 

\- Речной песок, пресная вода, лимон, какие-то сладости. Знаете, какой бывает запах, если накрыть полотенцем свежую выпечку? Представьте, как пахнет такое полотенце – что-то теплое и немного душное… Деталей не разобрать.

 

Куинни зачерпывает ложкой пряную жидкость и подносит к лицу собеседника. Гриндевальд отшагивает назад. Впрочем, Винда ему польстила. «Шарахается» подошло бы куда больше. Он сжимает зубы.

 

\- Прислушайтесь к себе, и детали станут различимы.

 

В голосе Куинни появляется что-то незнакомое, требовательное и жесткое. Винде неизвестно, к чему понадобился этот спектакль, и она отбирает у новой подруги ложку до того, как Гриндевальд трансфигурирует ее в змею. Причем неизвестно, кого именно – ложку или Куинни. Судя по судорожно дернувшейся кисти, он задавливает в себе этот порыв с большим трудом.

 

***

 

Разумеется, все заканчивается вполне мирно.

 

Разумеется, это заслуга Винды.

 

Гриндевальд оставляет их наедине с котлом. Куинни лучится довольством. Отчего-то трупно-зеленое лицо господина приводит ее в неописуемый восторг. Следующий час Куинни вертится вокруг и приговаривает, как это замечательно, что даже такие великие люди, как Геллерт Гриндевальд, способны на простые земные чувства. И что уж она-то, природный легилимент, не могла ошибиться.

 

Сущий бред.

 

Наверняка дело в индивидуальной реакции.

 

Винда задавливает в себе эмоцию, которая просто постыдна в ее положении.  Это ревность – мелочная и бессильная. Винда не любит Геллерта Гриндевальда так, как любят мужчин; не любит так, как любят детей; не привязана к нему даже так, как привязываются обычно к друзьям. Все гораздо тоньше и одновременно грубее.

 

Винде безразлична личная жизнь этого человека, но Винда столько отдала их общему делу, что хочет быть единственной, кому этот человек может доверять. 

 

Только ей должны принадлежать самые сокровенные его мысли.

 

Только она способна понять самые жестокие его идеи.

 

Только с ней он, лгущий каждому встречному, должен быть искренен.

 

Она – конфидент, доверенное лицо, ближайший соратник. Ферзь на шахматной доске, в которую он превращает пространство чужих судеб и чужих душ. Больше никто недостоин такой чести. Никто не жертвовал стольким, скольким жертвовала она, ради мести, которую они оба исповедуют, как единственную религию.

 

Любовь – это в первую очередь доверие, а Гриндевальд не должен доверять никому больше, чем Винде Розье. Перед ней Гриндевальд открыт, как маглы – перед священниками в церквях. Криденс верит в то, что господин хочет семью. Куинни верит в то, что господин сражается за любовь и свободу выбора. Другие верят, что все это делается ради славы, почета, громких званий. Только Винда знает, что ведет ее господина, только она знает его историю. Из-за маглов погиб его отец. Винда тоже много потеряла из-за этих нелепых существ. Просто удивительно, сколько горя способны принести безмозглые бессильные создания. Крысы, переносчики чумы, вредят не потому, что желают этого – это просто часть их существования, и поэтому крыс травят.

 

Но дело не только и не столько в ревности - есть еще кое-что.

 

Десятилетие назад, когда Геллерт Гриндевальд только появился в семейном поместье Розье, она была совсем молода и совсем глупа. Хуже того – она была разбита. Ей не хотелось умереть, но и жить хотелось не больше. Первый их разговор продлился четыре часа. В тот же день Гриндевальд позвал ее с собой. Потребовалось выполнить одно условие… одно маленькое условие. Уходить в новую жизнь можно было только свободным. Чистое будущее, веру в которое исповедовал Гриндевальд, требовало самоотречения. Винда поставила цель выше любых личных привязанностей. Она сделала выбор и приняла его последствия. Гриндевальд тоже сделал выбор, и очень давно.  По крайней мере, так Винде казалось до сегодняшнего дня.

 

Бессмысленное чувство. Великие люди ради этого чувства отказывались от самых честолюбивых планов, от самых амбициозных идей. Кто это? Будь избранница кем-то из аколитов, Винда давно бы узнала. Винда знает о каждом шаге, о каждом вздохе господина. Возможно, это кто-то вроде Тины Голдштейн. Возможно, кто-то из МАКУСА – наивная девочка вроде Куинни, которая однажды заставит своего избранника отказаться от избранной дороги, свернуть с верного пути.

 

Если  он лжет Винде так же, как другим; если однажды поставит мелочную привязанность выше всего, на что она положила жизнь; если когда-нибудь…

 

Нет.

 

Что за бессмыслица.

 

Все это – пустые подозрения. Гриндевальд много говорит о человечности, которая ему чужда. Пусть даже Куинни – будь она проклята со своей амортенцией – права. Что с того? Он собирает сторонников. Нурменгард кипит, как котел. Жидкость в котле уже вспенилась и скоро выплеснется наружу. Какая разница, что в голове Гриндевальда. Он действует ради нового мирового порядка. Одно ничтожное чувство не способно изменить естественный ход истории.

 

Скоро маглов не станет. Их сожрет война, голод и болезни. Их выморят смертельные заклятия. Это нагноение, бубонным пузырем вздувшееся на теле земли, пройдет. Пузырь просто нужно прижечь.

 

В конце концов, врачи тоже причиняют пациенту боль во время лечения. Уколы, к примеру, очень болезненны, и тем не менее ни один врач не откажется от этой процедуры только потому, что пациент боится иглы. Путь к выздоровлению всегда тяжел, но это лишний аргумент в пользу того, что его нужно пройти.

 

***

 

 

Боггарт пойман спустя неделю. Призрак увертлив и сообразителен, но все же в замке двадцать сильных магов, не считая самой Винды и их господина. Ни один фантом не сможет морочить головы стольким людям вечно.

 

Но человеческий фактор, как обычно, портит все.

 

Драгоценный мальчик, золотой Аврелий, хочет посмотреть на призрака.

 

\- Твое желание естественно, - холодно бросает Гриндевальд одним вечером, когда мальчик врывается в гостиную, прерывая их разговор. Глаза Криденса горят решимостью. Винда вежливо приподнимает углы губ, приветствуя юного Дамблдора, но Гриндевальд сегодня раздражителен и жесток. Все идет по плану. Он чередует кнут с пряником и тасует настроения, как колоду карт. Криденс так вовлечен в игру, что не замечает, что колода меченая.

 

\- Я должен это увидеть, - повторяет он громче и громче. Его трясет, как от сильного возбуждения. – Я должен. Столкновение со страхом закалит меня. Я хочу стать сильнее. Вы говорили, что мне нужно стать сильнее. Я боюсь не брата. Я легко смогу его убить. Я…

 

\- Сегодня у меня нет на тебя времени, - сухо отвечает Гриндевальд, когда мальчик пытается договорить. И жестко добавляет: – Уйди.

 

Криденс отшатывается. С точки зрения Винды, это большой риск – мальчишка может разувериться в учителе, подростковая влюбленность пройдет, и Криденс навсегда оставит Нурменгард. Но Гриндевальд чувствует интуитивно то, что Винда пытается понять рассудком. Видимо, в этом и заключается ее всегдашняя ошибка.

 

\- Иди к себе, мальчик.

 

Криденс сникает, его плечи понуро опускаются. Винда теперь видит, что мальчика невозможно оттолкнуть прямыми приказами – он так привык, что приказным тоном выражается любовь, что  строгость не вызывает у него отторжения. Ему комфортно, когда его держат за горло и лишают воздуха. Наверное, если бы Гриндевальд его бил, Криденс воспротивился бы, но жестокость словесная только сильнее привязывает его к этому месту и этому человеку.

 

\- Я все равно найду его, - тихо шепчет Криденс. – Я знаю, где эта комната.

 

Голос едва различим, но и Винда, и Гриндевальд слышат каждое слово. Гриндевальд вскидывается. В его позе, голосе, самом подборе выражений есть нечто властное и одновременно чуть капризное. Винда остается неподвижна.

 

\- Ты будешь сидеть у себя и не выйдешь из комнаты до завтрашнего утра! Ты научишься подчиняться мне! Отправляйся спать.

 

Криденс исподлобья косится на Гриндевальда, отступает спиной вперед и убирается из гостиной.

 

Какой, однако, короткий бунт.

 

Оппозиция задавлена. Фронда захлебнулась. На сей раз уложились в три минуты.

 

Винда сцепляет руки в замок. Гриндевальд откидывается в кресле и задумчиво проводит рукой по подбородку и щекам. Сейчас его лицо кажется усталым, а кожа – высохшей, как у мумии. От огня на лицо ложится желтоватый нездоровый отблеск. Голубой глаз раскрыт неестественно широко. Веки несколько раз закрываются и распахиваются снова, как будто глазу что-то мешает. 

 

Это не первый подобный случай. Гриндевальд с трудом терпит мальчика продолжительное время – слабость и податливость Криденса раздражают его. Последнее время он все чаще поручает их юного гостя заботам Куинни. Та, как заботливая мать, помогает Криденсу-Аврелию разобраться с любыми эмоциональными проблемами в два счета.

 

Отношение Гриндевальда к мальчику вполне понятно, если в нем действительно течет кровь Дамблдоров. Мести которым посвящена добрая треть помыслов монсеньора. Это естественно – в определенный момент мечта об убийстве увлекает точно так же, как юношеская влюбленность. Винда и сама, если можно так выразиться, влюблена. Только ее список состоит в основном из магловских имен.

 

Винда ждет, когда ее господин задаст вопрос, и Гриндевальд задает.

 

\- Ты осуждаешь меня, Винда?

 

\- Нет, монсеньор.

 

Гриндевальд отрывисто и как-то вяло взмахивает рукой.

 

\- Не ври. Ты знаешь, почему так дорога мне – с тобой я могу быть откровенным. И жду ответной любезности.

 

Гриндевальд улыбается. Мягко, сладко, ностальгически – само это выражение очень идет его лицу. Винда садится ровнее. Спина прогибается в пояснице, все ее тело сейчас ощущается гибким и легким, как сплошной водяной поток.

 

\- Вы строги с ним.

 

\- И что с того? Строгость ему на пользу.

 

\- Он умирает. Если вы хотите, чтобы перед смертью он успел выполнить задуманное, нет смысла провоцировать его. Сильный эмоциональный всплеск вызовет новый приступ.

 

Гриндевальд качает головой.

 

\- Я ценю твои советы, Винда.

 

Как лестно. Было бы лучше, если бы ее советам придавалось какое-то значение, но к чему мечтать о несбыточном.

 

\- Есть способ держать Криденса под контролем и не растрачивать его силы зря. Для этого нам и нужен природный легилимент.

 

Лицо Винды сохраняет то же спокойное выражение. Гриндевальд отслеживает, кажется, даже малейшие изменения.

 

\- Ты не задавалась вопросом, зачем нам мисс Голдштейн?

 

Винда вопросительно приподнимает брови.

 

\- Следует быть любопытнее, Винда. Эта девушка очень полезна. Рядом с Криденсом должен быть человек, отслеживающий каждую его мысль, каждое его побуждение – постоянно. Я, как ты знаешь, на этот способен, но у меня нет ни времени, ни желания погружаться в голову нашего юного гостя по сто раз на дню.

 

\- И что потом, монсеньор? – осведомляется Винда на полтона тише, чем следовало бы.

 

\- Когда Криденс поймет, для чего к нему приставлен новый заботливый друг, и убедится, что ни одна его мысль не остается в тайне, он может… вспылить. Ты уже наверняка заметила, что наш юный гость плохо себя контролирует.

 

\- Это трудно не заметить.

 

\- Да… - Гриндевальд улыбается, словно его радует сама мысль, что в подчинении у него находится что-то, чем управлять невозможно. Его голос остается таким же вкрадчивым и осторожным. – Он полон гнева. Когда этот гнев найдет выход за счет смерти мисс Голдштейн, к гневу добавится еще и чувство вины. Ведь она очень мила и сумеет привязать молодого человека к себе. Ему больно будет избавиться от нее.

 

Винда отводит взгляд. Бесконечные игры ее господина слишком сложны и слишком зависят от эфемерных материй. Результат непредсказуем. Единственное, что Винда знает точно – в результате этих игр Куинни Голдштейн умрет.

 

Винде горько даже думать об этом.

 

Когда она успела так привязаться к этой инфантильной дурочке? Почему? Неужели дело в том, что у нее такой мелодичный тоненький плач?

 

\- Я не понимаю вас. Он поймет, что вы лгали и лжете ему, поймет, что Куинни работала на вас. Он возненавидит вас.

 

Гриндевальд качает головой. Он весьма откровенен сегодня. Видимо, кроме Винды, ему не с кем поговорить, что в некотором роде достойно сожаления.

 

\- Ненадолго. Криденс – странный молодой человек, Винда. Ему очень нравится быть жертвой, вся его жизнь – поиски мучителя. С людьми, способными на сострадание и сочувствие, ему скучно. Когда он поймет, что Куинни – доносчик, он непременно убьет ее в приступе гнева, а потом явится за разъяснениями ко мне.

 

\- Или сразу отправится к Дамблдору.

 

Который примет его с распростертыми объятиями. А у них станет одним могущественным врагом больше.

 

Но Гриндевальд почему-то отрицательно качает головой.

 

\- Он придет ко мне – сам, по доброй воле. Уверяю тебя, я смогу усмирить его, снова привлечь на свою сторону. Очередное предательство привяжет его только сильнее.

 

\- Да, монсеньор.

 

Гриндевальд поворачивается к ней. Он склоняется ближе, берет ее руку в свои. Он легко массирует Винде ладонь, надавливая на Венерин холм. Винда не смотрит на него. Незачем.

 

\- Я вижу, ты теперь совсем не веришь мне? Моя дорогая, я огорчил тебя?

 

\- Вы удивили меня. Ваш план построен на очень ненадежной основе – человеческой натуре. Люди изменчивы. Криденс может уйти к Дамблдору – воплощению добра, справедливости и прочих добродетелей. Все газеты твердят, что этот человек - воплощение лучших нравственных качеств. Он неспособен на предательство, и Криденс достаточно умен, чтобы это увидеть.

 

Гриндевальд впивается ей в ладонь ногтями. Вряд ли намеренно, и именно это заставляет Винду вздрогнуть.

 

\- Альбус Дамблдор, - свистящим шепотом проговаривает Гриндевальд, продолжая сжимать ее руку, - неспособен на верность. Если Криденс имеет хоть немного ума, он быстро это поймет.

 

\- Я говорю о мнении европейского магического сообщества.

 

\- Дамблдор, - не слушая Винду, продолжает Гриндевальд, - умеет выставлять себя в положительном свете. Он прирожденный лжец. Его язык - оружие более страшное, чем волшебная палочка; даже страшнее, чем волшебная палочка в его руках. Ты знаешь, к чему мы готовим мальчишку. От него требуется ударить прежде, чем его дорогой родственник откроет рот.

 

\- Потому что зло обаятельно, монсеньор. Я помню, что он сделал с вами.

 

\- Хорошо запомни это, Винда. Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Возможно, однажды ты пересечешься с ним. Не позволяй ему сбить тебя с пути. Я не перенесу еще одной потери.

 

Лицо Гриндевальда вдруг приобретает страдальческое выражение; он часто моргает. Винда чувствует слабый укол сочувствия. Если это действует даже на нее, какое же волшебное действие оказывает на остальных?

 

Гриндевальд приоткрывает рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, но вдруг по полу проходит сильнейшая энергетическая волна.

 

Винда приподнимает ноги. Чужая магия, как ветер, вздымает тяжелый ковер, задувает огонь в камине, отрывает на несколько секунд ножки кресел от пола. Винда вцепляется в подлокотники. Гриндевальд прикрывает глаза, настраиваясь, пытаясь понять, откуда идет поток – и вдруг его лицо искажается беспокойством и злобой. Он нетерпеливо взмахивает палочкой. Ковер укладывается обратно, кресла со стуком опускаются на пол. Винда вскакивает.

 

Они выбегают в коридор почти одномоментно, Винда едва успевает вспомнить, уже у самой двери, что господина следует пропускать вперед.

 

***

 

Итак, в замке нельзя аппарировать.

 

Видимо, Гриндевальд успевает неоднократно об этом пожалеть. Сама Винда успевает раз тридцать, пока они бегут вниз по лестнице к нужной комнате. Там беснуется обскур – черные всполохи разлетаются по коридору, заряды огромной силы бьют в двери, сотрясают не только этот этаж, но и два нижних. В самой комнате в воздухе кружится мебель – обломки стульев и стола, графин с расплескивающейся водой, оторванная дверца шкафа. Криденс стоит у двери, сжавшись в комок, и все его тело, кажется, пульсирует, сокращается, как будто вот-вот взорвется.

 

Гриндевальд понимает все сразу же. Винде требуется еще пара секунд.

 

Обскур и Криденс не могут быть заметны чужому глазу одновременно. Обычно телом владеет кто-то один. Магия действительно исходит от Криденса, но обусловлена она не яростью, а страхом, и боится он черной дряни, расцветшей под потолком комнаты огромной росянкой.

 

Гриндевальд взмахивает палочкой, как опытный дирижер. Скорченную фигуру Криденса отбрасывает в сторону, мальчишка бьется спиной о стену. Боггарт еще несколько секунд сохраняет прежний облик, привыкая к новым лицам, подстраиваясь. Этого времени Винде хватает, чтобы вздернуть мальчишку на ноги и вышвырнуть из комнаты. Даже колдовать не нужно – Винда в ярости, ей вполне хватает и простой физической силы. Дверь захлопывается, и Винда надежно запирает ее заклятием.

 

Они остаются в комнате втроем.

 

А боггарт тем временем привыкает к новой компании. Он выбирает быстро – Гриндевальд стоит ближе. Черный сгусток сжимается до размеров мушки, но вместо того, чтобы превратиться в худший кошмар жертвы, скрывается в шкафу. Предметы валятся на пол – вместе с дверцей шкафа.

 

Итак, шкаф фактически открыт, боггарт на свободе, но почему-то предпочел добровольное заключение?

 

Сперва Винда решает, что дело в способностях монсеньора. Гриндевальд – великий маг. Боггарт мог почувствовать силу и скрыться до того, как эта сила обратится против него. У этой теории есть один недостаток. Хорошие магические способности – залог большого запаса энергии, и ни один здравомыслящий боггарт не отступит от бездонного колодца, из которого энергия бьет ключом.

 

В комнате тихо.

 

Тишина кажется почти мистической. Происходящее просто ненормально. Шкаф, больше не защищенный заклинаниями, стоит на месте, из него не доносится никаких звуков, и Винду понемногу разбирает страх. Она не видит лица Гриндевальда, но все его тело напряжено. Он взмахивает палочкой, левитирует доску на место, но в тот момент, когда она почти встает в пазы, шкаф сотрясается. Дверца удается обо что-то и отлетает на пол.

 

Из шкафа появляется рука. Винда замечает теплый оттенок кожи и золотистые волоски на запястье. Пальцы ложатся на уцелевшую дверцу, неспешно поглаживают ее. Винда следит за этой рукой, в любой момент готовая встать перед Гриндевальдом, прикрыть собой, и уже выступает вперед, но в последний момент останавливается.

 

Из шкафа выходит, чуть пригнув голову, человек с очень знакомым лицом.

 

Теперь Винда понимает, что Уильямс был только плохой копией. То, что Гриндевальд воспроизвел по памяти, проигрывает плоду его воображения. Боггарт повторил черты оригинала с такой тщательностью, что даже оборотное зелье вряд ли обеспечило бы такой же эффект. Существо прохладно и высокомерно улыбается. Голубые глаза смотрят с пугающей прямотой. В самой этой прямоте есть что-то жуткое. Винде кажется, что взгляд проникает не только под одежду, но просвечивает и внутренности. Вытаскивает на всеобщее обозрение то, что должно принадлежать только Винде Розье и никому больше. Ей хочется укрыться, спрятаться, но в комнате нет мебели, и прятаться просто негде.  

 

Альбус Дамблдор, как будто сошедший с газетных фотографий, делает еще шаг и спускается на пол.

 

Винда задавливает невеселую усмешку. Поведение боггарта – доказательство того, что у Геллерта Гриндевальда есть страхи, но эти страхи последовательны и понятны. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы бояться того, кто равен тебе по силе.

 

Призрак Дамблдора поворачивается к ним спиной, протягивает руку, будто подзывая кого-то, и дверца шкафа снова скрипит.

 

Винда остается на месте.

 

Отнюдь не потому, что ей страшно.

 

Из шкафа выходит копия Геллерта Гриндевальда. Боггарт, очевидно, мастер копирования, потому что от оригинала, стоящего рядом и не делающего буквально ничего, отличить копию невозможно. Копия одета так же, как Гриндевальд сейчас, всклокочена, как Гриндевальд сейчас, и сжимает бузинную палочку в руке – так же, как Гриндевальд сейчас. Только отнюдь не так конвульсивно.

 

Боггарт способен разделяться?

 

Боггарт способен отобразить выражение лица Гриндевальда, которого еще не видела даже Винда Розье?

 

Очень любопытно.

 

У лже-Гриндевальда мертвенно-серое лицо и приоткрытый рот. В первое мгновение кажется, что он задыхается. Лица Дамблдора не видно – он стоит спиной, и реальному Гриндевальду открывается вид только на собственное, искаженное непонятной судорогой. Чужие руки приподнимают его за подбородок, обводят контур губ. У проекции прикрыты глаза, и Винда не сразу понимает, почему. До нее доходит, когда между зубов лже-Гриндевальда мелькает кончик языка, когда Винда – кого бы попросить стереть ей к дьяволу все воспоминания о происходящем – разбирает звук, с которым губы влажно прикасаются к коже. Все это гораздо интимнее, чем большинство сценок, которые маленькие дети успевают разглядеть через замочную скважину в спальне родителей.

 

Любопытные у вас страхи, герр Гриндевальд.

 

Копия Дамблдора неторопливо, почти вальяжно берет призрачного Гриндевальда за запястья, стискивает пальцы – и осторожно принимает старшую палочку из разжавшейся руки. Обладателя палочки это нисколько не расстраивает. На затылок ему ложится рука, Дамблдор крепко сжимает пальцы второй. Палочка еще не ломается, но Винда отлично разбирает характерный треск.

 

Неделю назад Винде казалось, что испугать монсеньора довольно трудно, но боггарту это, судя по судорожно стиснутым кулакам Гриндевальда и какой-то погнутой, изломанной линии плеч, прекрасно удается. Досмотреть спектакль Винде не позволяют. «Ридикулус» больше похоже на карканье, чем на адекватное вербальное заклинание.

 

Голова Дамблдора запрокидывается назад. Хрустит шея. То же самое происходит с лже-Гриндевальдом. Лица стираются резким движением палочки, и вместо них остаются две кровавых блямбы. Два существа, все так же очень похожих на Дамблдора и Гриндевальда, берутся за руки и проходятся по помещению в зажигательном канкане, нелепо вскидывая ноги.

 

Если это – попытка посмеяться над страхом, то крайне странная.

 

Как и сам страх, собственно говоря.

 

Винда выходит вперед, заслоняя собой Гриндевальда. Фигуры замирают в нелепых позах. Боггарт перестраивается. Винда уже догадывается, что ей покажут.

 

Фигуры подлетают в воздух, смешиваются, как будто кто-то взболтал черную жидкость, и шмякаются на пол единым бесформенным пятном. А потом оно обретает лицо и тело.

 

Перед Виндой лежит раздувшийся от воды детский трупик. Даже трупом это назвать сложно – он слишком маленький, чтобы можно было считать мертвеца полноценным ребенком. Тем не менее, это ребенок. Руки и ноги раскинуты в стороны. Винда замечает сморщенные пятки – очень похожие на пятки обычных детей. Это единственное, на что можно смотреть спокойно.

 

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Но вряд ли труп сможет…

 

Ах, оно может еще и ползти.

 

Существо на полу шевелится. Оно поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на Винду, а потом силится перевернуться. А потом оно открывает рот.

 

Винда взмахивает палочкой прежде, чем младенец успевает произнести что-то кроме писклявого «[mère](https://www.multitran.ru/c/m.exe?t=1088660_4_2&s1=%EC%E0%EC%E0)». И вот уже вместо трупика на полу валяется игрушечный пупс. Еще взмах – пупс взлетает в воздух, его пузико продавливается, как от нажатия, и издает тонкий свистящий звук – имитацию детского плача. Кукольные глаза пару раз моргают, Винда переворачивает пупса вниз головой и с силой отшвыривает в шкаф. Следующим движением она ставит на место дверь и накладывает сверху пару заклятий.

 

Боггарт пойман. Снова. И на сей раз Криденс сюда не проберется.

 

Ах, да!

 

Замочная скважина, спальня родителей.

 

Винде между лопаток упирается кончик палочки – острый и тонкий. Винда закрывает глаза. Что ж, логичный финал. От заклятия укрыться нельзя, но Винда полезна. Гриндевальду нет смысла ее убивать. Ведь от ценных союзников не избавляются только потому, что…

 

Что ж, ладно. Если последнее, что она услышит, будет «авада кедавра», она не удивится. В конце концов, они и правда попали в весьма щекотливое положение, о-ля-ля.

 

\- Легилименс.

 

Как удачно, что Винда не только обладает талантом оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время, но еще и умна. Как удачно, что она, будучи окклюментом, держала язык за зубами – скверно вышло бы, узнай Гриндевальд обо всех ее способностях.

 

Почему, кстати, она годами держала это втайне? Всегда боялась довериться в полной мере? Знала, что нельзя пускать к себе в голову лжеца? Мало же она страховалась.

 

Больше такой ошибки Винда не совершит.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод пары фраз в тексте (сдается мне, по этому словарику можно проспойлерить весь текст):
> 
> Merde (франц.) - дерьмо. В тексте скорее о ситуации, чем о собеседнике, хотя не факт.  
> Alter Trottel (нем.) - старый дурак.  
> Nique ta mère (франц.) - непереводимая игра слов с использованием местных идиоматических выражений. Вообще аналог русского "твою мать" и "чтоб ты в аду горел".  
> Mon coeur (франц.) - мое сердце  
> Je vous aime à la folie (франц.)- я обожаю вас  
> mein Mädchen (нем.) - моя девочка

В Хогвартс аппарировать нельзя, а вот за его территорию - не составляет никакого труда.

 

Это примерно так же легко, как уговорить Уильямса и Кэрроу. Оба отправляются с ней по первой же просьбе, которую и просьбой-то назвать нельзя. Винда вскользь предлагает им проявить инициативу. Оба – все члены ближнего круга, строго говоря – прекрасно понимают, какое значение имеет смерть Дамблдора для их господина. Трудно этого не понять. Весь Нурменгард, включая тюремную башню вдалеке – новострой – памятник ненависти к одному человеку.

 

Кэрроу соглашается, потому что одержима идеей применить непростительное хоть на ком-нибудь. Уильямс соглашается, потому что надеется угодить герру Гриндевальду.

 

Когда герр Гриндевальд спросит, чья это была идея – а он спросит непременно – Уильямс вызовется сам.

 

Словом, Винда чиста.

 

В школе сейчас каникулы. Уильямс, некогда сам учащийся здесь, уверяет, что сегодня важный день – праздник Основателей. День, когда Слизерин с Гриффиндором забыли о многолетних разногласиях, поклялись в вечной дружбе и скрестили палочки в знак примирения, а Хаффлпаф и Рэйвенкло сделали вид, что готовы выносить друг друга ближайшие годы, как минимум до тех пор, пока не построят школу. По словам Уильямса, в этот день были заложены первые камни в фундамент Хогварства. Красивая легенда. Была бы, если бы Винда не пронаблюдала недавно, как еще двое волшебников, Мерлин прости, скрещивают палочки. Отчасти Винда жалеет, что не позволила одному из них подправить себе воспоминания. Винда расслабилась бы и жила спокойно, не мучаясь от необходимости узнать правду.

 

Такая была чудесная возможность.

 

Так или иначе, большинство преподавателей в этот день выбираются отметить профессиональный праздник в деревушку рядом с Хогвартсом. В замке должны остаться только привидения. Каким бы Дамблдор затворником ни был, хотя бы в этот день он покинет территорию школы – одному из репортеров он некогда шутя признался, что день Основателей – единственное, что способно отвлечь его от книг.

 

Очень удачная шутка. С далеко идущими последствиями.

 

Они втроем шагают по снегу. На улицах Хогсмида мало людей, а если бы и было много, вряд ли кто-то опознал бы троих разыскиваемых волшебников под магловскими личинами. Винда идет впереди. За ее спиной переговариваются Кэрроу и Уильямс. 

 

\- Понятия не имею, почему мы не сделали этого раньше.

 

\- Ты слышал пророчество.

 

\- Все его слышали. Только тот мальчишка…

 

\- Мы справимся быстрее. Остынь, Уильямс. Я ударю первая.

 

Винда оборачивается к ним уже у самого входа в таверну.

 

\- Он мой, Кэрроу. И он нужен нам живым. Все, что требуется от вас – ждать здесь и выглядеть безобидно.

 

На Винду косятся две подозрительные и злые пары глаз. Кэрроу пытается что-то сказать, но Винда прикладывает палец к губам и проходит внутрь.

 

В «Кабаньей голове» тепло, даже жарко. Винда разматывает шарф. Здесь людно, на нее никто не обращает внимания. Винда оборачивается к стойке, надеясь увидеть хозяина и задать ему пару вопросов, но видит нечто гораздо более интересное.

 

За стойкой, расположенной в самом углу, подальше от толпы, сидит Альбус Дамблдор. Винде виден только его затылок, но этот затылок во время встречи с боггартом она успела изучить так хорошо, что узнает его моментально. Живой Дамблдор выглядит не лучше и не хуже. Разве что призрак казался довольным, уверенным в себе и вполне решительным человеком. Живой Дамблдор сутулится, смотрит исподлобья и ничем не напоминает могущественного мага-избавителя, о котором кричат заголовки магических изданий всего мира. Чудовище, которое крупными мазками описывает Гриндевальд, он не напоминает тоже. У него странная горбинка на носу, как после неудачно сросшегося перелома, глубокие залысины, сивая седина в прилизанной шевелюре и рыжеватой бороде. Он носит очки-половинки, которые заметно старят и без того немолодое лицо. В нем нет ничего привлекательного – пожалуй, последнее, в чем его можно заподозрить, это в привлекательности. Винда долго рассматривает его, пытаясь найти в этом человеке хоть что-то, что производило бы пугающее или давящее впечатление. В конце концов, приятно иметь врага, победа над которым принесет славу и самоуважение. Но перед Виндой сидит стареющий школьный учитель, и только.

 

Собеседник Дамблдора стоит за стойкой напротив, опершись на столешницу локтем. Если он и моложе, то ненамного, но его черты куда грубее. Вторую свою руку он разглядывает так внимательно, будто вместо руки внезапно обнаружил редкий и ценный артефакт. Дамблдору, очевидно, смотреть на руки собеседника тоже гораздо приятнее, чем ему в лицо.

 

Когда человек наконец заговаривает, Винда мельком удивляется ворчливой злобе в его голосе – очень старой, бережно вынашиваемой явно не первый год.

 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя что-то с головой.

 

Дамблдор откашливается. Винда впервые слышит его голос. Глубокий, мягкий, обволакивающий – очень сильный и спокойный голос, так не вяжущийся с виноватой позой и странно похожий на голос Гриндевальда. Не столько тембром, сколько интонациями.

 

\- Аберфорт, это лишнее.

 

\- Именно. У тебя в башке что-то лишнее. Если бы это можно было вырезать, а освободившееся место занять чем-то полезным… Удалить часть мозга, которая отвечает за идиотские планы, а сердце хирургически увеличить. Можно пересадить козье. Оно и то больше способно на сочувствие.

 

\- Абби, я прошу тебя…

 

Человек бьет по столешнице ладонью так резко, что стойка шатается. Винда следит за происходящим безо всякого выражения. Ей хорошо видно лицо Дамблдора – оно пустое и желтое, как лист старой бумаги.

 

\- Я тебе не Абби. Откуда ты вообще это взял? Абби, Хейли, Ари – лень проговаривать имена до конца? Ты к кому-нибудь в жизни обращался полным именем?

 

Дамблдор улыбается. Из печальной улыбка перетекает в сухую и странно жесткую.

 

\- В детстве ты любил, когда я звал тебя так. И мне не хочется поправлять тебя… снова…

 

\- Я прямо вижу, как ты себя превозмогаешь.

 

\- … мне не хочется поправлять тебя, Аберфорт, но Хейли – не совсем корректное сокращение. К тому же это скорее женское имя, а мы говорим о мужчине. Хэлли. Произносится слитно, без такого четкого звукового разделения.

 

Человек напротив нехорошо прищуривается. Великий волшебник Альбус Дамблдор нервным движением поправляет очки и инстинктивно отодвигается.

 

\- А мало я тебе тогда навешал, - с очевидным удовольствием тянет Аберфорт. Он тыкает пальцем Альбусу в переносицу. Дамблдор дергает головой. – Стоило сломать тебе не только нос, но и пару ребер. И башку разбить.

 

Дамблдор жует губами и, подумав, снимает очки и откладывает их на столешницу. Его лицо принимает печальное одухотворенное выражение. Собеседник наблюдает за ним с веселым недоумением.

 

\- Если тебе станет легче…

 

Аберфорт хмыкает и качает головой, как будто не может поверить в происходящее.

 

\- Сделай лицо попроще, Альбус. Не ты здесь жертва. Не надо ее изображать.

 

Аберфорт меняет положение тела, опирается на стойку обеими локтями, и Винда замечает, как странно он двигается. Во всех его движениях есть скованность, присущая пожилым людям, вот-вот ожидающим прострела в спине или резкой боли в груди. Но этот мужчина еще далеко не стар. Сколько ему – около сорока? Маг в таком возрасте не должен страдать от болей в позвоночнике.

 

Дамблдор вертит в руках очки, явно пытаясь чем-то занять руки.

 

\- Ты даже не пытался меня понять, - с какой-то сосредоточенной горечью произносит он. – Дело не в Ариане. Все началось гораздо раньше, но я не могу вспомнить эпизод, ставший катализатором. Когда ты начал питать ко мне такую злобу? Еще когда мы оба учились в школе, ты тянулся ко мне. А я был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы заниматься тобой.

 

\- Погружен в себя? Я-то думал, ты просто надутый засранец, а ты, оказывается, был погружен в себя…

 

\- Аберфорт, я больше не могу. Прошло почти тридцать лет. Я виноват, я извинялся тысячу раз. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты по крайней мере начал со мной разговаривать?

 

Человек за стойкой весело присвистывает, но веселости в его голосе нет совсем.

 

\- Сам знаешь. Берешь палочку… ищешь свою Хейли… кажется, в прошлый раз она что-то оставила от Парижа? Можешь начать поиски оттуда. И отправляешь в Азкабан, налаживать личную жизнь с дементорами. Ему не впервой с теми, которые высасывают радость – как-то же он терпел тебя два месяца? Приживется…

 

\- Я прекрасно знаю, где он. А ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мы не сможем драться.

 

Вот как. И почему? От Гриндевальда Винда не получила адекватного ответа, но тогда сочла, что это слишком личное, и не стала расспрашивать. Сейчас это личное грозит стать угрозой общественному.

 

\- Уничтожь флакон, да и все.

 

\- Это клятва крови. По фиалу можно хоть молотком бить – даже трещины не появится.

 

\- Альбус, чего ты хочешь от меня? Я не хочу и не буду сидеть с тобой за одним столом, пока это разгуливает на свободе. Есть масса способов свести человека в могилу. Ты их знаешь лучше меня. Выбери самый этичный.

 

А вот это уже интересно.

 

Что ж, лишнее доказательство, что они прибыли вовремя.

 

Винда ожидает снаружи, у самой двери. Над Хогсмидом сгущаются сумерки. Улица пока пустынна – все разошлись либо по домам, либо по пабам. В соседнем переулке ее ждут Кэрроу и Уильямс, и долго ждать они не станут. К счастью, Дамблдор не задерживается. Очевидно, разговор утомил его; он сползает со стула, запахивается в пальто плотнее и идет к выходу. Винда наблюдает через оконное стекло.

 

Дверь забегаловки и рот Винды открываются одновременно. Она скорее выдыхает слово, чем произносит вслух:

 

\- Империо.

 

В этой истории удивительно все. Удивительно то, как легко они проникли на территорию Хогсмида. Удивительно то, что Дамблдор не ждал нападения. Удивительно, в конце концов, то, что он – с его талантами, с его годами дуэльной практики - не успевает защититься.

 

Взгляд человека останавливается на несколько секунд. Руки повисают вдоль туловища. Винда замирает, направив палочку ему в грудь, выжидает, но больше ничего не происходит. Она чуть двигает кистью и чеканит:

 

\- Ты будешь выполнять все мои приказы.  Веди себя, как обычно. Ты пойдешь со мной. Ты не будешь звать на помощь и подавать знаки, что тебя уводят силой. Ты будешь говорить, когда я велю, и замолчишь по первой же просьбе.

 

Взгляд Дамблдора проясняется. В нем все еще остается легкая дымка, как бывает всегда под влиянием Империуса, но Винда не перегибает палку, и Дамблдор остается в сознании. В конце концов, ей нужен этот человек – с его умом и его языком, - а не тупая кукла.

 

\- Изобразите, что рады видеть меня, профессор, - мягко шепчет Винда ему на ухо. Дамблдор улыбается – неестественно, строго формально, - и берет ее под руку. Винда вдруг чувствует, как крепко он сжимает ее предплечье – даже сквозь пальто ощущается хватка. Мерлин, да он сейчас почти ненавидит ее! Вот это забавно.

 

Винде приходит в голову идея подразнить его. Это не менее дерзко, чем все предприятие, которое она затеяла. Если уж она пошла на такое, никто не мешает ей хотя бы получить удовольствие.

 

\- Скажите что-нибудь, Альбус. Мне на ушко, чтобы никто больше нас не слышал.

 

Дамблдор склоняется к ней. Теплое дыхание согревает шею.

 

\- Вы поступаете очень неразумно, мадам Розье. Одумайтесь.

 

\- Какой вы, наверное, скучный гость на маскарадах. Могли бы хоть сделать вид.

 

\- Я не люблю маскарады.

 

\- Я вижу. У вас патологически серьезное лицо. Нам туда, и поживее.

 

Винда похлопывает Дамблдора по руке. Он, неестественно широко улыбаясь, уводит ее в сторону переулка.

 

Под ногами скрипит снег.

 

В переулке ждут, переминаясь с пятки на мысок, медведоподобный Уильямс и нескладная долговязая Кэрроу. Увидев Дамблдора, она вскидывается, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Винда успокаивающе поднимает руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. 

 

Винда хочет сказать, что пленник уже никуда не денется – Империус никогда не подводил.

 

Винда хочет напомнить, что нужно держать себя в руках и не кидаться на людей с палочкой наперевес.

 

Винда хочет много что сказать – ей просто не хватает времени, потому что бесноватая Кэрроу успевает первой.

 

Винда просчиталась. План строился на том, чтобы выбрать себе в попутчики самых подходящих людей – агрессивных и туповатых. Абернети не позволил бы вертеть собой, Крафт не способен на подобный риск, а других Винда слишком мало знает, чтобы положиться на их достоинства и пороки. Кэрроу была бы полезна, если бы им пришлось обороняться – злобы в ней хватит на троих, она обеспечила бы им возможность уйти.

 

Винда просто не учла, что у Кэрроу до такой степени могут чесаться руки.

 

Кэрроу взмахивает палочкой так, как это делают на дуэльных занятиях – очень картинно. Замах такой, что в нем участвует весь корпус. В удар она вкладывает всю силу и ненависть, которых, очевидно, накопилось немало.

 

\- Круцио!

 

\- Силенцио!

 

Дамблдор падает на снег, куда-то в район ботинок Уильямса. Тот отскакивает от неожиданности. Заклинание немоты, посланное Виндой, позволяет пленнику корчиться молча, без криков и стонов, не привлекая ненужного внимания. Винду захлестывает ярость. Она делает в воздухе росчерк палочкой, и лицо Кэрроу от подбородка до нижнего правого века взрезает глубокая рана, как от ножевого удара. Кэрроу воет. Приходится применить заклятие немоты вторично.

 

Чертова дура!

 

Уильямс поднимает Дамблдора на руки легко, как подростка. Его тело все еще конвульсивно дергается, хотя действие Круциатуса уже кончилось. Винда запускает руку в свой карман и нащупывает заколку. К счастью, хотя бы портал у нее с собой – аппарировать с бессознательным человеком на руках очень, очень затруднительно.

 

***

 

Портал переносит их к самой кромке леса – к самому краю барьера.

 

Нурменгард нависает сверху, как огромный снежный великан из детских сказок. Отсюда замок кажется бесформенной ледяной глыбой. Дорога, ведущая по краю скалы, завивается и уходит вверх.

 

Здесь очень скользко – Винда хорошо это помнит.

 

Здесь очень скользко, идти нужно около получаса в лучшем случае, а у них на руках человек, только что переживший круциатус. Возможно, первый в жизни. Винда не хочет даже представлять, что с ними будет, если единственный-волшебник-настолько-великий-что-во-имя-мести-ему-другой-великий-волшебник-перебил-столько-народу упадет со скалы и сломает себе шею, не дожив до исторического противостояния.

 

Это будет долгая дорога.

 

Разумеется, идти сам Дамблдор не сможет. Маловероятно, что он притворяется. Винда накладывает лечебные чары, но это не слишком помогает. Круциатус действует в первую очередь на психику, физические страдания – только следствие. Именно поэтому некоторых жертв годами мучают боли во всем теле. Своего рода отзвук сильного душевного потрясения.

 

Душевное потрясение Дамблдор, конечно, как-нибудь переживет, но сейчас им нужно подняться наверх. И даже бессознательное тело – а их пленник в сознание уже пришел – не было бы проблемой, если бы не очередная особенность Нурменгарда.

 

Внутри замка можно колдовать свободно. Нурменгард, похоже, стоит на разломе в земле, из которого струей бьет сильнейшая энергия. Подзаряжаться можно постоянно. Вот только в последнее время в окрестностях замка собралось довольно много союзников Гриндевальда – таких же приятных союзников, как смеркуты. Эти существа странным образом меняют энергетический фон окрестностей замка. Сам Нурменгард под надежной защитой, тем, кто находится внутри, ничего не угрожает. Там можно колдовать спокойно.

 

Но их маленькая дружная компания стоит снаружи. А снаружи любое заклятие может сработать не так, как задумывалось – сказываются изменения энергетического фона.

 

Соответственно, переносить Дамблдора с помощью заклинаний просто опасно. До замка он должен добраться живым.

 

Все решает Уильямс – он присаживается, берет Дамблдора за запястья и просто закидывает себе на спину.

 

Простота происходящего Винду умиляет. Судя по всему, Дамблдора она тоже выбивает из колеи, потому что лицо его выражает не столько ужас, сколько здоровое недоумение. Кэрроу косится на него с ненавистью. Уильямс, послушная рабочая лошадь, крякает и начинает восхождение по обледеневшей дорожке. Гораздо более узкой, чем хотелось бы.

 

Винда вздыхает и проводит палочкой по спине пленника:

 

\- Не сопротивляйтесь. Говорите, что угодно. Только не кричите.

 

Минута или две проходят в полной тишине – слышен только скрип подошв по снегу и сбитое дыхание. Наконец Дамблдор откашливается и сдавленно интересуется:

 

\- Молодые люди, а что вы, собственно, от меня хотите?

 

***

 

Дальше они поднимаются молча.

 

То, что сыпется им на головы, трудно даже назвать снегом – это мелкая снежная пыль, которую сильный ветер сбрасывает с утеса и сдувает с сугробов на тропу. Ветер мешает даже нормально дышать, не то что говорить. Кэрроу тяжело пыхтит в нескольких метрах внизу. Она не торопится за ними, и Винда оборачивается только для того, чтобы проверить, жива ли их спутница до сих пор.

 

Уильямс, ссутулившись, идет впереди. Тело, болтающееся за спиной, как мясной мешок, совершенно не мешает ему. Уильямс только морщится от ветра и прячет лицо, чтобы меньше царапало кожу снежным песком. Уильямс сам по себе Винду тоже мало интересует. Ее больше беспокоит, как себя чувствует ценный груз.

 

Ценный груз, судя по всему, себя не чувствует вообще. Дамблдор болтается за спиной Уильямса, закономерно не предпринимает попыток освободиться и в целом ведет себя так, как положено жертве Империуса – без возмущений переносит выпавшие на его долю страдания. Хотя до настоящих страданий дело пока не дошло. Винда искренне надеется, что это впереди.

 

Винда смотрит только вперед – капюшон и шарф сужают обзор. То, что она вовремя поворачивает голову и бросает взгляд на отвесную скалу, вдоль которой движется их маленький отряд – просто чудо.

 

По скале, припорошенной снегом, стекает вниз, на тропинку перед ними, смеркут. Его тело, похожее на огромный отрез черного шелка, выглядит безобидно. Если бы Винда не знала, как эта черная ткань опутывает жертву и потом неспешно переваривает ее в течение суток, она бы даже сочла этих существ эстетически привлекательными.

 

Смеркут приближается.

 

Смеркуты, как и другие, обещали Гриндевальду не нападать на соратников. Но, Мерлин, вряд ли этот черный шелк выполз из замка проветриться и поздороваться с гостями.

 

У каждого из них с собой есть палочка. Каждый – сильный маг. Ирония в том, что грубая сила против смеркута никак не поможет. Чтобы отогнать существо, нужно призвать патронуса. Пускай бесформенного, подойдет и простая вспышка. Вот только это заклинание вряд ли получится сотворить, если последнее десятилетие, а то и больше, ты старался достичь успеха в темных искусствах. В жарких диспутах в гостиной можно сколько угодно отрицать обычай разделять магию на светлую и темную. Магия – только средство достижения целей, и если цели благородны, средства можно использовать любые. Но все-таки некоторые области колдовской практики требуют внутреннего света, а внутреннего света ни в себе самой, ни в своих спутниках Винда что-то не замечает.

 

Винду разбирает смех.

 

Ей хочется встать над краем пропасти, подпрыгнуть и с идиотским гиканьем сигануть вниз. А там уж удастся аппарировать, не удастся – не столь важно.

 

Винда перебарывает порыв с большим трудом. Она ныряет во внутренний карман пальто и нащупывает палочку. Стоит попробовать. Возможно, ее не сожрут черви, как Разидиана. Или что там было, пауки?

 

Ее окликают по имени. Винда делает знак рукой, и Уильямс отпускает запястья Дамблдора. Тот сползает на снег. Судя по всему, раньше уважаемого профессора действительно не подвергали пыткам: он провел под Круциатусом меньше минуты, а уже не держится на ногах. Винда подает ему руку, и Дамблдор тяжело наваливается на нее. Нога у него все-таки работает, но одна. А вот руки дрожат обе. Он кивает, подавая знак, и Винда запускает руку ему за пазуху. Во внутреннем кармане обнаруживается палочка. Дамблдор протягивает руку, и Винда вкладывает палочку в трясущуюся ладонь. Чтобы не выронить единственное их спасение, Винда обхватывает чужую кисть. Дамблдор дышит тяжело и хрипло. На очках – два небольших сугроба. Удивительно, что стекла еще не вылетели, а дужки не погнулись.

 

\- Можете двигать запястьями? – уточняет она. Ветер сносит ее слова, но Дамблдор слышит.

 

\- Вниз, право, вверх, только очень плавно.

 

Запястье под пальцами Винды теплое, она чувствует учащенный пульс. Дамблдор едва двигает кистью, Винда заканчивает жест и крепко сжимает его пальцы.

 

Смеркут уже на тропе, и длинная темная тень почти добралась до мысков Кэрроу.

 

Винда слышит заклятие – Дамблдор выдыхает его ей на ухо. В том, как он произносит заклинание, есть нечто странно властное, напоминающее не просьбу о помощи, а требование явиться немедленно.

 

Никто не является.

 

Ничего не происходит.

 

Нурменгард нависает над их головами, по скале струится черный шелк, ветер засыпает их мелкой снежной крошкой. Они одни. Винда вдруг остро ощущает, что они совершенно одни. Ей становится страшно. Этому страху одиночества нечего противопоставить – он врожденный, панический, надвигающийся неотвратимее любого смеркута.

 

Дамблдор ни на что не способен вне стен своей школы. Винда поняла это еще в трактире, когда этот сгорбленный человек оправдывался перед хамоватым собеседником. Дамблдор слишком погружен в собственные никчемные переживания, чтобы беспокоиться о ком-то другом. Какой патронус явится к этому трусливому и слабому человеку? Они погибнут здесь. И то, что вместе с Виндой Розье умрет единственная помеха светлому будущему, которое строит Гриндевальд, саму Винду Розье почему-то нисколько не утешает.

 

Звук появляется не сразу. Гулкий, отдаленный, едва различимый, он как будто прорастает сквозь монолит скалы. Винда ощущает легкую вибрацию. Сперва ей кажется, что вибрирует воздух, и только потом она понимает, что дрожь идет от каменной глыбы. Вибрации становятся длиннее, громче, звук нарастает, и над их головами, где-то очень высоко, расцветает синее сияние.

 

Это похоже на дьявольское пламя, которое вызвал Гриндевальд тогда в Париже; на рогатых драконоподобных существ, мечущихся в огне и извергающих огонь. Уильямс стоит, запрокинув голову, Кэрроу прикрывает ладонью лицо. Над ними оживает огромный сгусток голубого пламени. Винда видит острый изогнутый клюв, длинную шею, перья на которой больше похожи на чешую. Глаз не различить – свет, бьющий из них, слишком ярок. Винда ловит себя на том, что судорожно вцепляется в чужую руку. От ужаса и затаенного восторга закаменели кисти.

 

Над их головами расправляет крылья огромный феникс. Винда только теперь в полной мере понимает, почему патронусов зовут защитниками – это крылатое создание гораздо больше и даже на вид гораздо сильнее любого смеркута, и на какой-то момент Винда чувствует странную жалость к черному полупрозрачному куску шелка, замершему без движения. Синий свет озаряет даже черный провал пропасти, тянущийся под скалой. Сияние распространяется выше и выше, добирается до самых окон замка. Винда зажмуривается, но не может удержаться и все-таки подглядывает сквозь неплотно сомкнутые веки. Прежде ей не приходилось видеть настолько чистого пламени – каждый штрих, каждая деталь прорисована в воздухе с гравюрной тщательностью.

 

А потом феникс раскрывает клюв.

 

Клекот, который он издает, больше похож на гневный крик. Смеркута буквально сметает вниз. Винда провожает взглядом барахтающееся в воздухе существо. Феникс обводит подозрительным взглядом окрестности Нурменгарда, запрокидывает напоследок голову и вспыхивает. Длинный растроенный хвост, ударившись о скалу, опускается Винде на голову. Несколько секунд она стоит внутри чужого патронуса, и на мгновение ее захлестывает полное спокойствие. Так спокойно, наверное, бывает ребенку, который захлебывался криком в кровати, но вдруг оказался в объятиях родителя.

 

Феникс догорает в воздухе, как огромный язык свечи. Свет рассеивается – он растекается по скале, проваливается в пропасть, осыпается кусочками голубого пепла им на головы. Звук стихает так же медленно, как родился, но эхо еще долго гуляет по ущелью где-то внизу. 

 

Они стоят над обрывом – потерянные, оглушенные, ничего не соображающие. Даже медведь-Уильямс кажется ошеломленным. Кэрроу по-прежнему прикрывает голову. Винда только сейчас чувствует, как шевелятся под ее хваткой чужие слипшиеся пальцы. Она не столько отпускает руку Дамблдора, сколько отбрасывает ее.

 

Дамблдор неловко удерживает палочку. Большой и указательный пальцы до сих пор сведены судорогой, и ему требуется приложить усилия, чтобы убрать палочку обратно во внутренний карман. Он разминает шею и оглядывается – не столько устало, сколько деловито. Кэрроу выхватывает свою дубину – то, чем она колдует, палочкой при всем желании не назовешь. Какая-то корявая ветка.

 

\- Вы все еще под Империусом, - свистящим шепотом напоминает она. Винда молчит. Ее палочка лежит там же, где лежала – во внутреннем кармане пальто.

 

Дамблдор разминает запястья. Возглас Кэрроу заставляет его поднять глаза. Его лицо не выражает ничего, даже раздражения. Винде вдруг приходит в голову, что его необходимость выражать эмоции так же утомляет, как и ее саму.

 

\- Я помню. Мадам Розье, - он поворачивает голову, и чопорная формальность, с которой он проговаривает каждую фразу – с интонациями патологического отличника, - смешна. - Если вы все еще планируете привести меня в замок живым, лучше поторопиться.

 

\- Вы действительно одаренный человек, - оценивающе прицокивает языком Кэрроу. Винда впервые слышит от нее не столько похвалу чужому мастерству, сколько в принципе нечто человеческое. – Только знайте – Гриндевальд способен на большее.

 

\- Гриндевальда сожрут личинки, если он попытается, мисс Кэрроу. Уж простите мою раздражительность.

 

\- Разидиана сожрали черви, - механически поправляет его Винда.

 

\- Личинки, мадам Розье. В Хогвартсе это преподают на третьем курсе, немудрено, что вы забыли. Разидиана облепили личинки, которые сплошным потоком хлынули из его же волшебной палочки. Незавидная судьба, но темные маги вообще редко хорошо заканчивают. Не обижайтесь, мисс Кэрроу.  

 

\- Да ну что вы, профессор. Вы тоже, я думаю, не в обиде? Руки-ноги-то работают?

 

\- Скажем так, жонглер из меня сейчас был бы не очень.

 

\- Дамы и господа, - вкрадчиво произносит Винда. – Неудобно прерывать, но нам пора. Мсье Уильямс?

 

Уильямс, крякнув, приседает. Дамблдор протягивает руки, и Уильямс снова обхватывает его запястья, взваливая пленника себе на спину. Дамблдор издает звук, который с равным успехом можно принять за страдальческий всхлип и задавленный смешок. Уильямс, и так сохранявший ангельское терпение в течение всего их путешествия, не выдерживает. Вряд ли он сам понимает, на что обижен, но чувствует, что его достоинство задето.

 

\- Имейте в виду, вам все это с рук не сойдет, - веско изрекает он.

 

\- Мерлин, дались же вам всем мои руки.

 

\- Силенцио? – с робкой надеждой в голосе спрашивает у Винды Кэрроу. Винда кивает. Видеть самодовольное лицо Дамблдора и так выше ее сил, а слушать мрачноватые юморески - тем более.

 

Когда Кэрроу накладывает заклятие, она мстительно добавляет к нему еще пару слов, и по лбу и щекам Дамблдора ползут рваные царапины.

 

***

 

Мир, в котором существует Винда, довольно логичен и предметен. Разумеется, там есть место самым разным эмоциям, в том числе и нежности, и гневу, но эмоции и чувства в этот мир вписываются, а не являются его основой. Вселенная не строится на фундаменте из бессмысленных вздохов и многолетних обид. Сама Винда - мелкая деталь в сложном механизме, и от того, что она кого-то возненавидит или воспылает к кому-то неземной симпатией, механизм не рухнет. Более того – он вряд ли даже пошатнется.

 

Этот мир – объективная реальность.

 

Гриндевальд показал, что может быть по-другому. Упоительно знать, что от твоей воли зависит не одна и не две жизни – десятки тысяч. Миллионы. Что мир гибок и изменчив, как энергетический поток, и способен меняться по взмаху твоей руки. Ты не делаешь выбор и выбор не делают за тебя – ты существуешь вне подобных категорий, и выбора нет – только твоя, единственно правильная воля.  Это свобода, о которой мечтаешь в детстве. Это утопично, но так прекрасно, что даже у Винды перехватывает дыхание.

 

Теперь ей трудно дышать по другой причине – она сомневается, готов ли сам Гриндевальд принести в жертву то, чем так дорожит, ради этой свободы. Дамблдор все еще жив. В силах Гриндевальда это исправить.

 

Винда приведет ему в руки главного его противника. Единственную помеху на пути к великой цели. Эту помеху можно устранить элементарно – Криденс уже готов совершить убийство. Пусть пророчество не позволяет Гриндевальда самому убить давнего врага, это может сделать мальчишка - и сделает с радостью. Все, что требуется от Гриндевальда – отдать правильный приказ.

 

Винда хочет вернуть опьяняющее чувство собственной правоты. Вернуть уверенность в своем господине. Она достаточно доказывала свою преданность – настало время и Гриндевальду доказать, что он на правильной стороне.

 

… У входа Винда заключает Дамблдора в прозрачный пузырь, похожий на мыльный, и левитирует вверх по лестнице. Ее спутники шествуют рядом - с победными улыбками. Кэрроу аж светится от восторга. Уильямс не меняется в лице, но тоже кажется довольным.

 

Дамблдор висит в полупрозрачной мутной сфере. Руки его заведены за спину невидимыми браслетами. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Винда накладывала заклинание – спасибо Империусу. Он не может говорить – спасибо Силенцио. И думать в этом мыльном пузыре он тоже не может – спасибо Гриндевальду, который некогда обучил Винду этому простому, но полезному заклятию.

 

Когда Уильямс открывает тяжелую входную дверь, Винде вместо холла, в который дверь должна вести, вдруг открывается совершенно иное помещение.

 

Перед ними - огромный пустой зал. Его слабо освещают только свечи, витающие под потолком. Это похоже на дуэльный класс вроде того, в котором иногда Гриндевальд тренирует Криденса, но этот выглядит иначе, да и тренировочных манекенов в нем нет, как и дуэльной разметки. Они входят внутрь, и дверь за ними захлопывается, а спустя секунду исчезает вовсе.

 

От дальней стены, которая практически теряется в сумраке, выступает знакомая фигура с заложенными за спину руками. У Винды заходится сердце, как в детстве – утром праздника в ожидании подарков.

 

\- Мы привезли вам кое-что, - торжественно произносит Уильямс. Его голос звучит слишком гулко в пустом зале с высокими потолками. Гриндевальд идет к ним, и с каждым шагом руки его, сомкнутые в замок за спиной, сжимаются крепче.

 

Гриндевальд говорит очень ровным тоном – поразительно спокойным. С учетом ситуации. Если бы Винде вручили бессознательные тела маглов, которых она ищет, она бы не смогла скрыть радости.

 

Все говорят, говорят – как много все говорят!

 

Винда молчит и будет молчать до тех пор, пока заговорить не понадобится ради выживания.

 

\- Я знаю, Рэндольф. Знаю.

 

\- Откуда? – ляпает Уильямс прежде, чем успевает подумать.

 

\- Пусть это останется между нами, Рэндольф, но я сомневаюсь в твоей способности призвать патронуса-феникса величиной с сельский дом. Как и в самой твоей способности призвать патронуса. – Гриндевальд меняет положение рук, все так же неспешно, вальяжно, и Винда видит в его пальцах бузинную палочку. - Как и вообще в твоих способностях, мой друг.

 

Уильямс успевает только нахмуриться. Больше он не успевает сделать ничего.

 

Гриндевальд взмахивает палочкой. Нет ни зеленого, ни красного луча, нет ничего – просто голова Уильямса поворачивается набок. А потом поворачивается в ту же сторону еще раз. Когда тело валится на пол, Винда замечает, что кожа на шее перекрутилась, как мокрая тряпка, которую как следует выжали.

 

Гриндевальд смотрит на сферу. Дамблдор плавает в ней, прикрыв глаза. Кровь, сочащаяся из неглубоких порезов, красными каплями расплывается, клубится в воздухе, трогает красным седые волосы на висках.

 

Винда опускается на одно колено – сразу же, единым слитным движением. Она склоняет голову. Не слишком низко – так, чтобы вся ее поза выражала вассальную преданность, а не раскаяние. Кэрроу медлит, но тоже опускается рядом.

 

\- Монсеньор, - произносит Винда почтительно и с достоинством, как полагается человеку, который ни в чем не виноват, - это моя вина. Я отправилась следом, чтобы вразумить их. Простите, что не сумела – я прибыла, когда все уже было сделано. Будьте милосердны – мисс Кэрроу допустила ошибку, но больше ее не повторит.

 

Кэрроу вскидывает голову. Она смотрит на Винду, ее ноздри раздуваются, но возразить ей нечего – Винда не соврала ни единым словом, и Гриндевальд, сейчас едва ли способный достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы влезть в голову Кэрроу глубже, легко считывает то, что на поверхности. А там – истинная правда. Винда и впрямь пыталась держать Кэрроу в узде, Кэрроу и впрямь допустила ошибку – и далеко не одну. Поэтому сейчас у Кэрроу такое лицо, словно она школьница, которая списала домашнее задание, а учитель это обнаружил. 

 

Ей нечего сказать, и поэтому, конечно, она кланяется ниже.

 

Гриндевальд подходит к ней вплотную, касается рукой ее подбородка, проводит палочкой по лбу, и Кэрроу падает навзничь. Почти грациозно и совершенно бесшумно.

 

Такой вариант развития событий Винда тоже предвидела. Кэрроу виновата сама – нужно было начинать не с извинений.

 

Гриндевальд останавливается совсем рядом. Ближе, чем хотелось бы. Винда не видит его лица – только сапоги.

 

\- Он жив, - коротко и отрывисто бросает она.

 

Сапоги какое-то время стоят неподвижно, а затем отступают на шаг. Винде слышно, как палочка рассекает воздух. За свистом следует хлопок, похожий на хлопок аппарации, и звук падающего на пол тела.

 

Винда рискует посмотреть вверх.

 

Гриндевальд возвышается над лежащим человеком. Винда чувствует смутное омерзение – Дамблдор так слаб, что это не может вызывать даже жалости. Он задыхается от удара грудной клеткой об пол, с трудом шевелит конечностями и, кажется, плохо понимает, где находится. Порез снова кровит.

 

\- Что с ним? – очень ровно спрашивает Гриндевальд. Винда сглатывает. Судя по всему, убивать ее прямо сейчас не планируют, но отвечать лучше быстрее.

 

\- Империус и сонное заклятие.

 

Гриндевальд молчит, но Винда сообразительнее Кэрроу. Она быстро достает собственную палочку и направляет ее на Дамблдора.

 

Тот медленно открывает глаза, оглядывается и привстает на локтях. Весь этот процесс занимает так много времени, что Гриндевальд что-то шипит сквозь зубы и делает нетерпеливый жест рукой. Дамблдора вздергивает в воздух и несколько раз мотает из стороны в сторону. Только после этого взгляд их пленника проясняется.

 

Дамблдор вдруг издает стон, совершенно неподходящий к ситуации – в нем читается слишком искреннее раздражение и досада, когда в очередной раз все его тело судорожно дергается. Гриндевальд резко опускает руку. Дамблдор звучно ударяется коленями об пол, в этой позе и остается. Винда не понимает, специально или вынужденно.

 

Гриндевальд разглядывает его со странной смесью жадности и брезгливости.

 

\- Встань с колен, - наконец повелительным тоном требует он. – Это мерзко.

 

У Дамблдора это почему-то вызывает улыбку, которую он прячет, глядя в пол. Он с трудом принимает вертикальное положение и приводит себя в порядок – скорее автоматически, чем намеренно. Расплавляет воротник под шарфом, застегивает пуговицы на рукавах. Сквозь очки, покрытые водой и паром, ничего не видно.

 

Дамблдор снимает их.

 

И начинает протирать.

 

За окнами Нурменгарда воет ветер, по дороге их едва не сожрал смеркут, Дамблдор – пленник, которого хоть и недолго, но пытали, и перед ним на расстоянии метра стоит величайший волшебник современности, которого боится вся Европа и половина Америки. Волшебник, который испытывает к Дамблдору личную ненависть – такой силы, что годами планировал его убийство.

 

Но все это, видимо, не очень важно: грязные стекла очков в приоритете.

 

Винда смотрит во все глаза. Ей уже плевать, что сделает с ней Гриндевальд. Пропустить такой спектакль - преступление.

 

Дамблдор протирает стекла с особой тщательностью, как поступают все подслеповатые люди, когда на линзах от долгого ношения появляются царапины – эти царапины легко спутать с разводами. Для очков, видимо, у Дамблдора есть специальная тряпочка – зачем еще держать в нагрудном кармане платок, когда отправляешься в таверну, не понимает даже Винда Розье, выросшая в семье аристократов. Либо, что вероятно, Альбус Дамблдор – просто чудовищный сноб.

 

Винда сама не понимает, что веселит ее больше – поведение Дамблдора или раздраженное лицо Гриндевальда, который почему-то ничего не делает, чтобы ему помешать. Вместо этого он закладывает руки за спину, встает поудобнее, явно настроившись на долгое ожидание, и принимается с недовольным видом отстукивать мыском сапога какой-то марш.

 

Винда по-прежнему стоит на одном колене и чувствует себя даже большей идиоткой, чем Кэрроу.

 

Наконец Дамблдор надевает очки и тоже скрещивает руки, но спереди, накрывая тыльную сторону левой руки правой.

 

\- Здравствуй, Геллерт, - наконец, неловко кашлянув, произносит он.

 

Гриндевальд молчит. Винда даже не понимает, зол он или нет – по его лицу как будто проходит рябь, искажающая выражение. Дамблдор смотрит не прямо, а исподлобья, слегка наклонив голову.

 

\- Я не отдавал приказа, - сухо отзывается Гриндевальд. – Ты мне не нужен.

 

\- Я тоже так думал, поэтому очень удивился, когда появилась мисс Кэрроу.

 

Мисс Кэрроу – не мадам Розье.

 

О. Это мило, очень мило. Теперь стало модным выгораживать тех, кто подверг тебя непростительным?

 

Лицо Гриндевальда вдруг принимает очень простое и понятное выражение. И очень искреннее. Это злобная радость. Сама эта эмоция отдает чем-то необъяснимо мальчишеским и очень не идет белому морщинистому лицу.

 

\- Мисс Кэрроу испробовала на тебе круциатус?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Тебе выкрутило руки? Спину? Должно быть, ломит все кости.

 

\- Да.

 

Гриндевальд расплывается в широкой довольной улыбке.

 

\- Очень хорошо.

 

\- Не могу разделить твою радость.

 

\- Ты, кажется, недавно опубликовал работу по колдомедицине. Что-то о борьбе с последствиями непростительных. Используй теоретические знания на практике.

 

Дамблдор облизывает рот. Ветер хорошо высушил ему губы, как и Винде. Она бы воспользовалась кремом, да как-то к месту не пришлось.

 

\- Эта работа не помогает убрать психологические последствия. У меня была практика – мой брат.

 

\- Ты добился успеха, я полагаю.

 

\- Нет, Геллерт. Степень повреждений напрямую зависит от намерений того, кто накладывает заклятие. Тот, кто изувечил Аберфорта, желал ему смерти.

 

\- Если бы ему желали смерти, похороны состоялись бы уже на следующий день.

 

\- Похороны и состоялись на следующий день. Я хоронил сестру. Было только два виновника торжества – третий не явился.

 

Гриндевальд отворачивается и делает несколько шагов из стороны в сторону. Он коротко и зло улыбается, но сразу же зажевывает улыбку. Его лицо теперь пусто, только ноздри раздуваются, как от нехватки воздуха. Дамблдор стоит в той же позе и смотрит себе под ноги. Он почему-то даже не тянется за волшебной палочкой.

 

\- Если ты намерен избавиться от меня, не тяни, пожалуйста, - тихо просит он. – Здесь прохладно.

 

Гриндевальд смеется в полный голос. Он запрокидывает голову и хлопает себя по бедру. Дамблдор быстро смотрит на него и снова опускает взгляд. Гриндевальд замолкает так же резко, как начал хохотать. Он оценивающе оглядывает собеседника и взмахивает палочкой. Одежда Дамблдора мгновенно высыхает, волосы ложатся ровно, волосок к волоску. Гриндевальд удовлетворенно оглядывает результат. Он подходит ближе, вынуждая Дамблдора поднять глаза.

 

\- Если Скамандер оказался послушным мальчиком и принес в зубах то, за чем ты его посылал…

 

\- Я посылал его не за этим. Я думал, эта вещь давно утеряна. Кроме того, Ньют никогда не был послушным мальчиком.

 

\- Твой Ньют был чрезмерно послушным мальчиком и будет долго за это расплачиваться. Я говорю о другом. Если эта вещь у тебя, ты наверняка попытался ее уничтожить. Или нет? – Гриндевальд пытливо вглядывается Дамблдору в глаза, и тот отстраняется. Винда замечает, какое отсутствующее выражение принимает его лицо. Гриндевальд кротко улыбается. - Альбус, нельзя быть настолько сентиментальным.

 

\- Я пытался. Все было бесполезно.

 

\- Мог бы сразу написать мне, а не просиживать ночи за книгами. У тебя и так скверное зрение.

 

\- Я не веду переписку с убийцами.

 

Винда выбирает крайне неподходящий момент, чтобы попытаться встать. У нее затекло все тело. Начиная с ног. Но стоит ей начать подниматься, как Гриндевальд, не оборачиваясь, щелкает пальцами, и на спину Винде словно опускается наковальня. Подламывается и второе колено. Чтобы вес не повредил голову, приходится наклониться так, чтобы упереться виском в пол. Давление прекращается, но позу Винда на всякий случай не меняет.

 

\- Если фиал нельзя разрушить, мы напрасно дискутируем. Я не могу ранить тебя, ты не можешь ранить меня. Это пат, Геллерт.

 

\- Этому пату тридцать лет, но мы до сих пор прекрасно можем ранить друг друга. Смотри.

 

Гриндевальд, все так же не поворачивая головы, поднимает руку и сжимает пальцы в кулак. Ему даже не нужна палочка. Винда чувствует, как приближается и накатывает боль, словно волна на берег. Где-то внизу живота, похожая на ежемесячную, но сильнее. Винда распластывается по полу и сворачивается в позу эмбриона. Ей чудится, что-то шевелится у нее в животе. Винду охватывает ужас. Под давлением чужой магии личина сползает, но дискомфорт от оборотного зелья – пустяки в сравнении с главной пыткой. Ощущения знакомы, но почти забыты за давностью лет. Сейчас Гриндевальд, как будто отыгрываясь, воспроизводит их заново. Единственное, чего Винда не может понять – зачем.

 

Нет, разумеется, ответ ей известен. Но вся эта авантюра и затевалась для того, чтобы доказать самой себе, что она ошибалась.

 

Голос Дамблдора слышится откуда-то издалека. Винде так больно, что она едва может различить слова.

 

\- Ты избавишься от верной соратницы, чтобы досадить мне? Подумай, ведь тебе самому будет больно ее потерять.

 

Гриндевальд молчит, только лениво шевелит пальцами, и Винда на секунду перестает дышать.

 

\- Ты зашел очень далеко, Геллерт. Пора это прекратить.

 

\- Так прекрати.

 

Боль отступает, но скоро возвращается снова – еще более сильная, совершенно невыносимая. Винда кричит. В полный голос. Ей кажется, что она снова носит в себе что-то – лишнее, ненужное, от чего нужно избавиться как можно скорее. Как было хорошо, когда там было пусто!

 

Ей на лоб ложится ледяная рука. Она распахивает глаза – неужели Гриндевальд? Нет, конечно, нет.

 

Дамблдор прикладывает руку тыльной стороной, как будто проверяя температуру, и Винда чувствует, как разом расслабляются мышцы. Между ног течет что-то теплое. Это противно, но боль уходит. Гриндевальд наблюдает за ними рассеянно, невнимательно. Дамблдор поднимается, и Винду скручивает снова – на этот раз благодаря спазму в желудке. Горло тоже перехватывает. Она издает грудной всхлип и пытается вызвать рвоту, но ничего не получается. Дамблдор снова склоняется над ней, но теперь его прикосновения не приносят облегчения – только делают хуже. Винда пытается отползти. Гриндевальд неспешно расхаживает по залу. Задирает голову, изучает свечи на потолке.

 

\- Я знаю, кто убил Ариану, - вдруг сообщает он как бы между прочим. Дамблдор оставляет лоб Винды в покое, и уже за это она ему благодарна. Дамблдор отвечает прежде, чем Гриндевальд успевает договорить – видимо, ему проще обвинить себя самостоятельно, чем услышать обвинение со стороны.

 

\- Я. Ее убил я. Моя безответственность, мой юношеский снобизм и безразличие. Я убил Ариану, я сломал жизнь брату, я создал тебя. Я достоин всего, что ты мне уготовил.

 

Винду наконец-то рвет. В другой момент она пожалела бы, что прерывает чужую беседу, тем более на такие личные темы, но сейчас у нее есть более насущные потребности, чем потребность быть вежливой. Винде кажется, что из нее сейчас вылезет существо, похожее на ребенка – только не ребенок, а плод ее воображения, воплощенный боггартом.

 

Тогда, десятилетие назад, Винде было безразлично, кто у нее родится, лишь бы избавиться от бремени. Сейчас ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что она не беременна. Все происходит потому, что этого пожелал Геллерт Гриндевальд. И тогда все произошло так, как произошло, потому что этого пожелал Геллерт Гриндевальд. У самой Винды желаний не было вообще.

 

Но Винда, кажется, зря опасалась – Гриндевальда и Дамблдора звуки рвоты от беседы не отвлекают.

 

\- Мой добрый Альбус. Твое юношеское высокомерие никуда не делось. Видишь ли, в самопожертвовании и самообвинении есть свои ловушки. В твоем случае оно целиком и полностью построено на высокомерии. Ты каешься, чтобы возвыситься над другими – неспособными на нравственный рост. Альбус Дамблдор, который приносит себя в жертву, потому что жертвой быть благородно. Даже принижая себя, ты стремишься к величию.

 

Винду снова скручивает спазмом. Гриндевальд отворачивается.

 

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Геллерт? – очень устало и как-то беспомощно спрашивает Дамблдор.

 

\- Чтобы ты умер.

 

\- Я не готов.

 

Гриндевальд хмыкает.

 

\- Умереть ты не готов, присоединиться ко мне ты не готов… Пора определиться. У меня нет в запасе еще тридцати лет… Время выходит.

 

Дамблдор прикладывает указательный палец к своему правому глазу. Всплывает смутное воспоминание – правый глаз Гриндевальда, выцветший до белизны, приобретает странные оттенки во время особенно сложных ритуалов.

 

\- У меня времени полно. Я не практикую темную магию.

 

«А у меня его нет совсем», - думает Винда и лупит ладонью по полу. Это не мольба о помощи. Если бы хватило сил, Винда бы ударила заклятием в стену, чтобы она разлетелась в каменную крошку – и будь что будет. Ее злобу хотя бы заметят.

 

Ее, правда, наконец замечают и без этого. Дамблдор присаживается рядом на корточки. Винда заглядывает ему в глаза - и не видит там ничего. Там так пусто, что у Винды начинает кружиться голова, как будто она заглянула в горную расщелину с бурной рекой на самом дне, но вокруг – глухая ночная темень, и реки не видно. Только если прислушаться, можно разобрать слабый плеск.

 

Гриндевальд тоже садится рядом – в той же позе. Он разглядывает Винду с сожалением и странным горьким упреком. Ее мучения, судя по всему, не приносят ему радости. Правая радужка кажется Винде выцветшей до серости и странно влажной, и даже в этом Винде чудится больше чувства, чем в звенящей синей пустоте других глаз. Рука Дамблдора убирает мокрые волосы с ее лица.

 

\- Она умрет, Геллерт.

 

\- В двенадцатом году я опустился до того, что отправил тебе пару писем. Ты не нашел возможности ответить. И ты до сих пор жив. Забавно, сколь многое тебе позволяется. Как ты считаешь, надолго еще хватит моего терпения?

 

\- Я буду тебе писать, если Розье выживет.

 

Гриндевальда передергивает. Это так заметно, что Винда на мгновение переключается с собственной боли на исказившееся злобой лицо напротив.

 

\- Какая самоотверженность… - тихо, на грани с шипением произносит он. Его рука резко перехватывает Винду за горло. Дамблдор успевает схватить его за запястье. Винда задыхается. Она больше ничего не может. Остается последняя надежда – на то, что патронуса, расцветшего за окнами Нурменгарда, увидел не только Гриндевальд.

 

И надежда оправдывается.

 

Зал, явно созданный магией для того, чтобы никто не мог им помешать, вдруг сотрясается. Часть свечей гаснет. По стенам проходит рябь. Это иллюзия, этой комнаты не существует, и сейчас в иллюзию грубо вторгается реальность. По стенам водопадом начинают плыть черные туманные линии. Винда не понимает, что происходит в действительности, а что – плод воображения ее умирающего мозга, но, кажется, это – вполне реально.

 

Ах, нет. Это вполне реально, более того – это ожидаемо.

 

Это ожидаемо, герр Гриндевальд, странно, что этого не произошло раньше!

 

Зал все еще остается целым. Иллюзия дрожит, но не рассыпается. Дамблдор достает палочку только теперь. Гриндевальд встает медленно и осторожно, все его тело напряжено, а на лице – странная смесь восхищения и страха.

 

\- Мальчик, - негромко и властно зовет он, - ты вот-вот примешь решение, о котором будешь жалеть. Держи себя в руках.

 

Но черная мутная жижа, расползающаяся по стенам, не хочет держать себя в руках. Клочки тумана расходятся, сжимаются, и наконец на одной из стен проступает крупное скуластое лицо с прищуренными, почти азиатскими глазами и тяжелыми веками. Верхняя губа выделяется по-особенному четко из-за воспаленной кромки. Винда видит все, видит каждую деталь. Боль внутри утихает и скоро замирает совсем. Кажется, Гриндевальд оставил ее в покое. Неудивительно – ему и без Винды сейчас есть чем заняться.

 

Туман вздрагивает. Вместе с ним вздрагивают стены, воздух – Нурменгард сотрясается до самого фундамента.

 

\- Я узнал вас, - тихо произносит туман. Голос тонет в нем, как в вате, но из этой ваты он и исходит. Губы Криденса плотно сомкнуты, он говорит без помощи рта. – Я видел вас.

 

Дамблдор не сразу понимает, что обскур обращается к нему, а когда понимает, встает. Голова Винды, которую он до этого придерживал, ударяется об пол. Дамблдор этого даже не замечает. Винда с трудом собирается и упирается подбородком в грудь.

 

\- Геллерт, - очень тихо зовет Дамблдор. – Что ты сделал с ним?

 

\- Это сделали вы, - отзываются стены. От них исходит сильный поток воздуха и ударяет Дамблдора в грудь. Тот даже не пригибается – успевает выставить щит. Гриндевальд оглядывает стены и потолок, явно надеясь найти хоть одно нетронутое место, но зал весь поглощен, затянут обскуром, как единой мутной черной субстанцией. Криденс продолжает говорить так же спокойно. – Вы сегодня умрете.

 

\- Это невозможно, молодой человек. В пятницу я выступаю с докладом перед студентами Дурмштранга. Тема доклада, кстати – негативное влияние темных искусств на неокрепшие души и умы. Вам было бы полезно послушать…

 

\- Не говорите со мной! – волнуется тьма. Стены содрогаются снова. В каждом слове Криденса Винда чувствует узконаправленную, страшную ярость. Дамблдор держит палочку наготове, но его лицо совершенно равнодушно.

 

\- Я говорил не с вами, а с вашими учителями. А теперь обращаюсь к вам: если вы желаете моей смерти, покажитесь.

 

Лицо Криденса на стене проступает четче. Он выходит из тени, и черные щупальца тумана укорачиваются, сжимаются, пока не собираются в единую фигуру. За спиной Криденса все еще расцветает страшный цветок обскура, но силуэт четок и похож на человеческий. Дамблдор разглядывает его внимательно и цепко, с непонятной жадностью.

 

\- Вот как, - наконец тянет он. – Такая сила… в таком юном теле.

 

\- Я ждал вас месяцами, - шелестит Криденс. Эмоции переполняют его, и эмоции такой силы, что он не может даже крикнуть. Его хватает только на ненавидящий шепот. – Я хотел увидеть вас перед тем, как убить. Хотел увидеть ваш страх… раскаяние. Но не вижу ничего. Теперь мне не жаль вас.

 

\- Еще не время, мой мальчик, - громко и отрывисто бросает Гриндевальд. Винда замечает, как он шагает ближе, вставая между Дамблдором и Криденсом. Последний прищуривается еще сильнее. Радужка у него белая, мутная, как у трупа, и постепенно бельма затягивают глаза целиком.

 

\- Нет-нет, в самый раз, - вдруг одобрительно тянет Дамблдор и кладет руку Гриндевальду на плечо. – Мальчик ненавидит меня, ты добился хороших результатов… зачем тянуть. Криденс!

 

\- Меня зовут не так. Вы прекрасно это знаете.

 

\- Я не знаю ничего, но какое это теперь имеет значение. Молодой человек, вы устали. Ненависть – вообще очень утомительное чувство. Пожалуйста, не сдерживайтесь…

 

Гриндевальд сбрасывает руку Дамблдора с такой яростью, что Винда начинает сомневаться, кто из них хочет убить Дамблдора больше.

 

\- Alter Trottel, - шипит он, встав вполоборота. Криденс вдруг тянется вперед всем телом. Длинные щупальца тумана устремляются к ним троим. Винда чувствует у себя на плече руку Дамблдора, который буквально пригвождает ее к полу.

 

Обскур захлестывает их, как огромная волна. Винда зажмуривается в ожидании – в конце концов, она давно не рассчитывает пережить этот день, - но смерть не приходит. Винда открывает глаза. В метре над их головами беснуется что-то черное, переливающееся разными оттенками, развоплощенное. Оно бьется в плотную сферу, по которой от каждого удара расползаются и тут же срастаются мелкие трещины. Гриндевальд удерживает прозрачный барьер, но, судя по его лицу, вечно это делать не сможет -  сейчас он быстро оглядывает помещение, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход. Узловатая палочка кажется продолжением руки. Дамблдор стоит рядом, прикрыв глаза. Его губы быстро шевелятся. Он взмахивает палочкой, но аккуратно, осторожно, не колдуя, а прощупывая пространство. Наконец он издает победный возглас и поправляет очки.

 

\- Здесь есть брешь. На двадцать метров в сторону… что там?

 

\- Кухня.

 

\- Сколько вниз?

 

\- Семьсот.

 

\- Такой потенциал и такая небрежность! Геллерт, в чарах главное – аккуратность, а не размах. Старшая палочка тебе подходит.

 

Гриндевальд цедит сквозь зубы что-то на немецком. Дамблдор задавливает улыбку.

 

\- Я скучал по твоим присказкам.

 

\- Убирайтесь, и побыстрее!

 

Эту фразу Гриндевальду приходится выкрикнуть – гул, издаваемый взбесившимся обскуром, перекрывает другие звуки. Дамблдор протягивает руку, и Винда вцепляется ему в ладонь.

 

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь его сдержать?

 

\- Если ты окажешься подальше, чертов идиот, я смогу все.

 

Дамблдор прикладывает пальцы к виску Гриндевальда. Он все еще держит Винду за руку, и на мгновение она погружается в чужой рассудок. Дамблдор вряд ли способен сейчас удерживать ментальные барьеры, и Винда ныряет в чужое сознание так же легко, как дети ныряют с моста в речку. Воды чужого разума принимают ее и смыкаются у нее над головой.

 

Там ничего нет.

 

В первый момент Винде кажется, что она каким-то чудом попала в голову к Гриндевальду, но тот не пустил бы ее, даже будь он в полубессознательном состоянии. Дамблдор прикрывает глаза. Он явно прикасается к сознанию Гриндевальда, а Винда, сама того не желая, тонет в мыслях Дамблдора. Там ничего нет – только сосущая серая пустота вместо ожидаемой бури эмоций. Там нет даже страха. Единственный огонек, который видит Винда сквозь поверхность – огонек любопытства, видимо, зажженный вопросом, удастся ли им аппарировать практически над самой землей. Винда не ощущает ни единой эмоции, сколько-нибудь адекватной ситуации. Дамблдору не жаль ни Винду, ни Криденса, ни себя, – Винда плавает в пустоте, и почему-то именно теперь вспоминает плавный, неспешный поворот синей головы феникса над ущельем и горящие белым огнем глаза.

 

Контакт прерывается. Дамблдор опускает руку. Винда замечает на его лице приятную бессодержательную улыбку. По лицу Гриндевальда проходят поочередно несколько эмоций и смешиваются в такой причудливый коктейль, которого Винда еще не видела за десятилетие их знакомства. Она даже не думала, что мимика этого человека может быть настолько выразительной.

 

Дамблдор поднимает палочку, и внутренности Винды перекручивает – прежде ей не приходилось аппарировать через барьер.

 

***

 

Сперва их швыряет на кухню. У Винды все расплывается перед глазами, но она успевает заметить утварь, шатающиеся стулья и печь. Затем ее спутник снова сжимает руку, снова произносит несколько фраз, и Винда обнаруживает их обоих над обрывом, летящих вниз. Черная пропасть приближается. Впрочем, нет, теперь она не черная – теперь Винда видит внизу верхушки деревьев, которые хоть и теряются в ночном тумане, но все-таки заметны. Где-то над ними нависает Нурменгард, где-то там, позади, осталась тропа, где их час назад заметало снегом. Руки Дамблдора раскинуты, глаза прикрыты. Винда не может заставить себя зажмуриться. Если они разобьются, напоследок Винда хотя бы оценит вид.

 

Когда земля уже так близка, что можно разглядеть стволы елей, Дамблдор легко взмахивает кистью, в которой зажата палочка.

 

Винду отшвыривает на снег.

 

Она бьется о землю так, словно упала с метровой высоты. Винда успевает сгруппироваться и приземляется на плечо, а не на спину. Руку прошивает резкая и почти сразу переходящая в ноющую боль, какая бывает при переломе.

 

Что ж, она легко отделалась.

 

Винда лежит под елью. Вокруг темно, но это темнота не колдовская, а обычная – в горах давно ночь. Над лесом нависает звездное небо. Винда встряхивает головой, и с еловых лап ей на пальто сыпятся голубые иголки.

 

Дамблдор стоит на четвереньках рядом, уткнувшись лбом в снег, и издает странные икающие звуки. Когда он поднимает голову, Винда понимает, что он смеется. Едва ли не истерически. Его воротник облепил снег, снег засыпался за шиворот, снег висит на усах, теперь похожих на моржовые. В бороде – еловые иголки. Дамблдор душераздирающе всхлипывает, охает и утирает слезы.

 

Винда почему-то не разделяет его веселья.

 

\- Ме-ерлин, - вздыхает Дамблдор и, зачерпнув руками снег, умывает лицо. Пальцы у него синие - с уклоном в фиолетовый. Его палочка валяется метрах в двух, и, судя по всему, ее владельца это мало беспокоит.

 

\- Что вас так развеселило? – с тихим, с трудом сдерживаемым бешенством интересуется Винда. Во рту у нее до сих пор кисло от рвоты, и она полоскает рот снегом. Снегом же утирает потное красное лицо. Все это приходится делать одной рукой – вторая слушается плохо.

 

\- Понимаете, мадам Розье… Еще утром я сожалел, что стал вести слишком скучную, предсказуемую жизнь, погряз в быте. Не стоило провоцировать высшие силы.

 

\- Я рада, если мне удалось внести в вашу жизнь разнообразие.

 

\- Не то слово. Можно звать вас по имени?

 

\- Зовите как угодно! **Merde! – Винда достает свою палочку, проверяет, не сломалась ли, и взмахивает ей с яростным криком. Верхушки деревьев шатаются. Дамблдор отряхивается от снега и неодобрительно приподнимает бровь.**

**\- Напрасно. Здесь немало голодных существ, и они начнут стекаться на вспышку магии.**

 

Винда гневно разворачивается к собеседнику.

 

\- Не все сегодня так легко отделались, как вы.

 

\- Вы правы. С моей стороны было низко  без приглашения явиться в чужой дом, спровоцировать моих доброжелателей на агрессию, да еще остаться в живых.

 

\- Не язвите. Я видела вас. Я знаю вас! О-о-о, будьте вы прокляты – и вы, и ваш…

 

\- Не мой!

 

\- Он скорее ваш, чем мой! Nique ta mère!

 

\- Мадам Розье, я вас боюсь.

 

\- Очень дальновидно с вашей стороны! – Винда хватается за голову, приглаживает волосы. Шарф волочится по земле, и его проще выбросить, чем отстирать. Винда срывает его с яростной поспешностью, как веревку - узник, которого подельники спасли прямо с помоста перед виселицей. Винда едва узнает собственный голос – так он низок. – Я вас убью. Вас, его и всех, кто попытается мне помешать. Я вам клянусь. Я готова дать непреложный обет.

 

\- Главное, не давайте обетов, запрещающих кого-то убить. В зрелом возрасте это очень осложняет жизнь.

 

\- Заткнитесь.

 

Винда выхватывает палочку и наставляет ее на Дамблдора. Это угрожающий жест, но Винда держит палочку, как учительница – указку, а не как дуэлянт – оружие. Дамблдор кашляет и, сложив руки лодочкой, дышит в них. Почему-то от того, что этот человек смеет сидеть здесь и мерзнуть – подло, по-бытовому мерзнуть! – Винда ощущает новый прилив бешенства. Она встряхивает рукой, как будто пытаясь избавиться от влажной пленки на коже. Дамблдора окатывает ледяным душем.

 

Винда точно не назовет температуру воздуха, но судя по тому, что Дамблдор вскрикивает и вскакивает, как мальчишка, сидеть на наледи мокрым ему не слишком нравится. Винда демонически, злорадно хохочет и отворачивается, начав зачесывать волосы, да так и замерев с запрокинутой головой. Она впивается ногтями в кожу. Наверняка под волосами останутся царапины.

 

Она – труп.

 

После всего, что произошло, Гриндевальд отыщет ее в любом уголке земного шара и оскальпирует. Больше не суждено сбыться никаким ее планам. Собственно, можно прекращать их строить – все, что ей теперь остается, это подняться ко входу в Нурменгард и все-таки прыгнуть вниз. Или просто постучаться. Результат будет примерно одинаковым.

 

Все кончено, ничего нет, ничего уже не совершится – и вряд ли совершилось бы. Все изначально было напрасно.

 

Дамблдор трогает ее за плечо. Винда разворачивается всем корпусом.

 

\- П-пойдемте, - заикаясь от холода, проговаривает он. – Вам б-больше нечего терять.

 

Дамблдор протягивает ей руки, и Винда вкладывает в его ладони свои.

 

На этот раз ее затягивает в водоворот аппарации мягко, плавно, и она оценила бы это, если бы ей все-таки удалось избавиться от тошноты.

 

***

 

Они оказываются там же, где недавно начинали восхождение в гору. Ровно за аппарационным барьером. Дамблдор наскоро приводит себя в порядок – сушит и чистит одежду, даже протирает заклинанием ботинки. Винда занимается тем же самым, только начинает с восстановления руки. Вопросов она не задает. 

 

\- Вернитесь к нему, - советует Дамблдор. Винда стряхивает палочкой снег с рукавов пальто. – Гриндевальд простит вас.

 

\- Ему нечего мне прощать. Но я оценила, с каким изяществом вы намекнули, что лучше умереть поскорее.

 

\- Винда, вы меня не поняли.

 

\- Чтобы вас понимали, нужно говорить. Я не собираюсь вытягивать из вас каждую фразу. Либо вы объясняете все, как следует, без недомолвок и экивоков, либо больше нам обсуждать нечего.

 

\- Не все можно сказать прямо. И не везде.

 

\- В таком случае, до свидания.

 

Винда направляется к тропе. Дамблдор, подождав несколько секунд, окликает ее. Винда чуть поворачивает голову, но не корпус – хватит с него и головы.

 

\- Мадам Розье! Вы должны понимать, что Гриндевальд не прощает предательства, а предательством он посчитает именно уход. Ваш побег будет иметь серьезные последствия. Благоразумнее вернуться в замок.

 

Винда вслушивается, но Дамблдор ничего не добавляет к сказанному. Винда уже знает, как поступить, и советы Дамблдора – последнее, что ей нужно. Ему повезло уже потому, что она не запустила заклятием ему в спину, когда он отвернулся.

 

Тропа все так же ведет вверх, все такая же скользкая, на ней все так же нельзя нормально колдовать. Чудо, что Дамблдор создал патронуса здесь. Видимо, все дело в том, что патронус относится к очень специфическому типу заклинаний, и дается это заклинание очень специфическим людям.

 

О, достаточно с нее на сегодня специфичности во всех ее проявлениях. Достаточно.

 

Винда поднимается, не глядя по сторонам. Пусть путь наверх пройдет если не гладко, то по крайней мере предсказуемо. Хватит сюрпризов. От них она устала за последнее время куда больше, чем от угроз. Пусть Гриндевальд ее убьет, пусть даже это будет сопровождаться пытками – эта смерть будет предсказуема. Винда не рассчитывает дожить до завтрашнего дня. Смерть не страшна, если запланирована заранее.

 

И в ее смерти – даже в смерти от руки Гриндевальда – будет величие. Винда улыбается. Ее улыбки никто не видит, кроме скалы, вдоль которой Винда идет, и ветра со снегом, - пусть. Ее смерть – ее выбор. Она могла бежать и ближайшие годы жить в страхе. Могла прыгнуть в пропасть. Могла добраться до родительского дома и принять яд, которого в поместье не составит труда найти. И все же она выбрала умереть, ничего не боясь и ни от кого не убегая.

 

… Нурменгард, когда Винда выходит на плато, выглядит так же, как и час назад. Стены целы. Значит, Гриндевальд как-то усмирил своего обскура. Это вряд ли было трудно – мальчишка до сих пор остается мальчишкой, и какая бы сила ни клубилась в нем и ни рвалась наружу, он все еще несчастный сирота. Если ненависть хоть немного разбавлена любовью, до убийства Криденс не дойдет.

 

На этот раз массивные двери открываются, как надо, и Винда ступает в помещение, которое здесь было всегда – широкий нижний зал. По нему снуют домовики. Обычно они не попадаются людям на глаза, тем более если речь идет о домовиках замковых – это дурной тон. Но теперь весь первый этаж, насколько хватает глаз, напоминает поле боя. Трупов, к счастью, не наблюдается. Хотя их домики могли уже убрать.

 

Винда ловит за ухо одно из существ, пролетающих мимо. Домовик взвизгивает и прикрывает голову, наученный горьким опытом. Но Винда не намерена тратить время на бессмысленное членовредительство или убийство. В конце концов, последние свободные минуты можно прожить более достойно, без суеты.

 

\- Где хозяин? – коротко спрашивает Винда. Домовик испуганно икает.

 

\- В спальне господина сейчас тихо и чисто, господин сказал, что не будет находиться ни минуты там, где побывал мастер Криденс…

 

\- А мастер Криденс? – лениво интересуется Винда. В конце концов, интересно, как отделался мальчишка.

 

\- Мастер Криденс у себя… Мастер Криденс так плакал, так плакал…

 

Как огорчительно.

 

\- Пошел прочь.

 

Домовик исчезает. Винда качает головой и идет к лестнице. Пока что эти существа подчиняются ее приказам и считают одной из гостей хозяина. Вскоре, возможно, этот домовик получит право оторвать ей уши – отомстить за унижение. Мало ли что в головах у этих полуразумных человечков. Возможно, неуважение обижает их так же, как и людей, просто они слишком слабы, чтобы посметь выразить обиду явно. А однажды ничего не оставят от богатой архитектуры замка.

 

Отрадно, что Винда этого уже не застанет.

 

***

 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Винда оказывается на своем этаже. Покои Гриндевальда расположены выше. Здесь – комнаты аколитов ближнего круга. Ее собственная - дальше по коридору. Винда задерживает взгляд на дверях и замечает, что одна из них, ведущая в покои Куинни, приоткрыта.

 

Винда толкает створку.

 

Она оказывается в этом помещении не впервые. Обычно посещения сопровождались бестолковой беготней хозяйки по покоям в попытках найти нужную вещь. Куинни регулярно что-то теряла, обычно мелочи, но пару раз умудрилась забыть, куда убрала запасное платье. Неорганизованность вошла у нее в привычку, а потом стала чертой характера.

 

Сейчас в комнате тихо. Тишину нарушить просто некому – Куинни лежит на постели, вытянув ноги и сложив руки на груди, как покойница. Очевидно, приняла она такую позу не самостоятельно. Ей явно помогли, как помогли нанести на все тело мелкие кровоточащие раны. Ее тело фактически изуродовано, но Куинни жива, а если нанести несколько лечебно-косметических заклятий, почувствует себя гораздо лучше. Жаль, что следы убрать получится не сразу, если вообще получится. Понадобится долгий курс процедур, болезненных и длинных.

 

Следовало заранее подумать, что Куинни, как бы ни была нужна Гриндевальду, может одним своим видом спровоцировать его. Отыграться на подруге Винды, когда наказать саму Винду нет возможности – очень в духе этого человека. Глупо было ожидать, что Гриндевальд примет ее уход равнодушно; все же за эти годы они стали довольно близки.

 

Хорошо, что она успела вернуться вовремя.

 

Винда начинает с лица. Сейчас Куинни без сознания. Это к лучшему. Винда водит палочкой над ней, и с каждым движением дыхание девушки выравнивается, становится здоровым, глубоким, редким, как во время крепкого сна. Винда спускается все ниже и наконец добирается до голеней, щиколоток, стоп. Стопы – единственное, что не повреждено. Только теперь Винда замечает, какие у мадмуазель Голдштейн ступни – мягкие, округлые, маленькие и очень плоские, как у детей.

 

Как у детей, как у боггарта – того самого, едва похожего на человеческого младенца. Как странно. Кажется, этот боггарт сильно повлиял на Винду – или сама причина его появления. Прежде она нечасто задумывалась о том, что давний проступок оказал на ее психику такое сильное влияние. Однако, выходит, очень многое растет из полудетского воспоминания. А память есть у всех. Винда дорого дала бы, чтобы проникнуть в головы «великих», как в омут памяти, и взять все, что эти омуты могут предложить.

 

***

 

В детстве Винде часто снился один и тот же сон. Она спасалась от погони – носилась по знакомому поместью, в котором не открывались двери и окна. Рано или поздно ей попадалась лестница. Можно было бежать вниз, где располагалась парадная дверь, а в тайнике рядом хранились ключи. Путь вниз практически гарантировал спасение.

 

Вместо этого Винда неизменно мчалась наверх. Хотя наверху была только одна комната, а в спину Винде уже дышало чудовище, и даже ребенком Винда понимала – рано или поздно оно проберется вслед за ней в ту единственную комнату. Тем не менее, сон снился Винде годами, а вниз она не помчалась ни разу.

 

Сейчас кажется, что именно эту лестницу она видела тогда. И сейчас, как и тогда, безопаснее было бы бежать вниз. Вместо этого Винда поднимается все выше и выше, на самый верх одной из башен замка.

 

Она запыхалась. У нее в груди колотится сердце, ей трудно дышать. Ее тело еще очень молодо, полно жизни и не готово с ней расстаться. Думать Винда может что угодно, но тело дышит, двигается, говорит – тело и не думает умирать.

 

Возможно, Дамблдор прав. Так или иначе, сдаваться бессмысленно. Гриндевальд не убьет ее сразу – он даст возможность оправдаться, пусть и иллюзорную, но возможность.

 

Что Винда может сказать?

 

«Вы подвели меня, монсеньор».

 

О, не самый, не самый удачный выбор фразы…

 

Винда стучит в дверь, и створка отворяется с тихим, почти уютным скрипом.

 

Винда не была здесь ни разу. Она знает замок вдоль и поперек – за столько лет выучила каждую деталь. Запомнила форму вензелей на каждом подсвечнике, даже количество ступенек на основных лестницах. Ее ум склонен упорядочивать все, в том числе даже такие мелочи. Но в этих покоях Винда не бывала ни разу, и ее охватывает смутный интерес.

 

Здесь огромные окна. Даже окнами это назвать сложно – стекла тянутся от пола до потолка, занимая всю стену. Отсюда на горы открывается потрясающий вид, что очевидно даже в ночной темноте. Тонкий узор змеится по стеклам, придавая витражам странную форму. Это похоже одновременно на шипастые побеги, усики дьявольских силков и обычный виноград. В другое время Винда задержалась бы у этих окон.

 

Больше в покоях нет ничего примечательного. В дальнем углу виднеется дверь с неясными символами на ручке вокруг дверного замка. Если приглядеться, можно заметить знак Даров, странно выбивающийся из общего узора. Кажется, его чертили по дереву ножом – знак смотрится грубо, дисгармонично. Он уродует изысканную вязь рисунка. Когда Винда прикасается к ручке, знак коротко и резко вспыхивает, видимо, оповещая хозяина о приходе гостей. Винда толкает дверь.

 

В лицо Винде дышит духота.

 

Никак иначе это не описать. Соседняя комната, полная жизни, изящества, легко уловимой музыки, кажется, витающей в воздухе, остается позади. Здесь нечем дышать. Здесь темно и пыльно, как всегда бывает в закрытых помещениях, в интерьере которых используется много плотных тяжелых тканей. Вековую пыль не под силу выбить даже домовым эльфам. Нурменгард – старый замок, и именно здесь это ощущается особенно явно.

 

Комната пахнет так, как мог бы пахнуть склеп, если бы стены в нем обили бархатом. Очень древний склеп – наглухо закрытый, забывший, что такое человеческое присутствие, в том числе присутствие свежего мертвеца. Даже трупная вонь была бы предпочтительнее. Комната кажется пустой и необжитой, лишенной запахов, звуков, цветов – только мутная темнота и пыль, клубящаяся в лунном свете, который проникает в комнату через щель между плотными шторами.

 

Дверь закрывается у Винды за спиной.

 

Ориентироваться в темноте с отвычки неудобно. Винда прищуривается и различает очертания кровати с тяжелым балдахином, комод, тумбочки. Чужое дыхание.

 

Винда смещается плавно, единой тенью. Она не идет, а перетекает от двери к кровати и останавливается, только когда ее колени касаются низкой спинки. За ее спиной – окно. Человеку на кровати должен быть виден ее силуэт, но не черты лица.

 

Гриндевальд медленно наклоняет голову и чуть приподнимается. Он двигается размеренно и лениво. Одна нога закинута на другую, и если бы захотела, Винда смогла бы дотронуться до его сапог.

 

\- Вы, вероятно, искали меня, монсеньор, - произносит она буднично, без выражения, которое можно было бы трактовать как извинение, сухость или насмешку. Ее голос спокоен так же, как ее лицо и руки – как она сама. Даже грудь практически не вздымается от дыхания.

 

Гриндевальд протягивает руку. Непонятно, что значит этот жест – неподкрепленный мимикой, он может означать, что угодно. Гриндевальд по-прежнему полулежит, упираясь локтем в резную спинку кровати. Винда ждет несколько секунд и понимает, что нужно делать – понимает с такой же четкостью и безошибочностью, с какой люди отличают мертвого человека от спящего.

 

Винда делает несколько шагов, и вся ее фигура ломается, склоняется. Винда соскальзывает на колени так легко, будто делала это с рождения, будто именно в этом видит свое единственное предназначение. От Гриндевальда, замершего на кровати без движения, ее отделяет меньше полуметра. Винда берет его руку в свои, принимает к тыльной стороне губами, как маглы – к распятию. В одно это прикосновение Винда вкладывает больше, чем в любую клятву, больше, чем в любое самое интимное обещание. Гриндевальд не отнимает руку, и Винда приоткрывает губы. Она осторожно прихватывает ртом складку на исхудавшей кисти, и вдруг слышит рваный вздох.

 

В какой-то момент Винда всерьез думает, что издала этот звук сама. Раньше, впрочем, за ней подобной невнимательности к проявлениям собственных эмоций не наблюдалось, но случается всякое. Ситуация-то неординарная.

 

Ситуация действительно неординарная. Винда убеждается в этом, когда слышит скрип пружин. Тело на постели смещается, поворачивается к ней, и на склоненную голову Винды опускается рука. Винда слышит, как совсем рядом бьется чужое сердце – нехарактерно быстро, почти заполошно. Винда впитывает эти звуки, и внутри у нее расцветает что-то страшное, похожее на закручивающуюся воронку, нижний уровень которой теряется в темноте.

 

\- Монсеньор, mon coeur, je vous aime à la folie, - нашептывает она. Банальности на родном языке звучат обворожительнее, чем на английском. В голос льется тщательно сдерживаемый жар, но каждое слово звучит так четко, что не различить оттенки просто невозможно. – Монсеньор, я заблуждалась. Я надеюсь, вы сможете простить…  

 

Она говорит еще. Постепенно речь смазывается и становится все больше похожей на узконаправленный сильный поток. В нем причудливо смешиваются разные оттенки одного и того же – вины, сожаления, сочувствия, трепетного восторга и тяжелой злобы, душной, как неосуществленные желания, как воздух самой этой комнаты. Гриндевальд гладит ее по голове, не пытаясь освободить вторую руку из пальцев Винды, и та только теперь замечает, какие сейчас у него вялые и ослабевшие руки. Винда целует эти руки, и постепенно в ее голос закрадывается все больше властной уверенности.

 

Она просит прощения так, что любой другой человек испуганно оттолкнул бы ее. Винда не унижается – она говорит сорвано, хрипло, выплескивая – хотя бы частично - ненависть, которая накопилась в ней за последние дни. И чем ниже, чем грубее делается ее голос, тем безвольнее становятся чужие руки, зажатые, как в тисках, ее собственными руками.

 

\- Я все так же предана вам, - шепчет Винда, покрывая кисти Гриндевальда быстрыми поцелуями, напоминающие укусы. - Монсеньор, - нашептывает она так тихо, что подслушать их было бы невозможно, даже если бы кто-то пытался, - вы прощаете меня. В вас достаточно благородства, чтобы простить даже чудовищное предательство, а я лишь хотела угодить вам.

 

Эмоции Винды смешиваются в причудливый коктейль, и даже такому хорошему легилименту, как Гриндевальд, наверняка непросто понять, какие чувства истинны, а какие – ложны. Винда стискивает запястья Гриндевальда так, что вот-вот захрустят кости.

 

Винда ждет расспросов. Будь она на месте Гриндевальда, она не упустила бы возможность воспользоваться чужим чувством вины и разузнать все подробности их короткого путешествия, но ее собеседник молчит. Он только обводит пальцами ее скулы, заставляя поднять лицо. В этом жесте есть нежность и сожаление – чувства, которые в Гриндевальде проявляются редко. Может быть, он и сейчас лжет.

 

\- Винда… - он тянет ее имя долго, будто пытаясь лучше распробовать его. – Винда… Ты совершила чудовищную глупость, моя девочка.

 

У Винды внутри разжимается тугая пружина.

 

«Глупость»! Какой очаровательно невинный подбор слов! Не подлость, не предательство, - всего лишь глупость.

 

Гриндевальд шепчет заклинание, и на кончике палочки, лежащей на столике у кровати, зажигается тусклый свет. Винда медленно поднимает взгляд. Гриндевальд берет ее лицо в ладони осторожно, как раскаленную чашу, и подцепляет пальцем несколько прядей у затылка. Его губы приоткрываются, но он молчит. Вид у Гриндевальда совершенно потрясенный. Винда чуть отстраняется.

 

С ней что-то не так? Что с ее волосами?

 

Наконец она слышит надломленный тихий голос, который мог бы принадлежать старику, а не мужчине средних лет.

 

\- Я не ждал, что ты вернешься, mein Mädchen.

 

\- Монсеньор…

 

\- Я сильно напугал тебя, Винда… Теперь я это вижу. Я был с тобой жесток. Несоразмерно твоему поступку… Прости меня.

 

Винда несколько раз моргает. Никогда прежде Гриндевальд не просил у нее прощения – впрочем, она и не давала повода. Винда чувствует смутную признательность за это извинение. Будет справедливо ответить любезностью на любезность – хотя бы в память о прежней преданности. 

 

\- Я узнала кое-что за время этой поездки. Я не успела сказать вам, монсеньор, но теперь время есть. Брат ненавидит его, - сообщает Винда с легкими нотками удовлетворения. Гриндевальд хмурится, и вертикальная морщина между бровями углубляется, когда он понимает, о ком речь.

 

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - как-то отсутствующе отзывается он и пытается распрямиться. Винда привстает, перехватывает его руки. Теперь, когда они так близко друг от друга, Винда в синеватом свете Люмоса замечает, как постарело и выцвело за последние годы лицо Гриндевальда. Когда он только появился на пороге ее дома, он был моложе. Белая кожа, которая раньше делала его лицо по-детски наивным и мягким, теперь приобрела почти трупный оттенок. На шее заметны глубокие складки и морщины, что не бросалось бы так в глаза, будь кожа темнее; этих морщин вообще не должно бы быть у мужчины его возраста. На короткий миг Винде становится жаль его, но она задавливает эту эмоцию прежде, чем Гриндевальд успеет ее прочитать.

 

Винда крепче сжимает чужие кисти – так, что у Гриндевальда наверняка слипаются пальцы.

 

\- Он совершенно одинок. Единственное, что вы оставили ему – воспоминания, и он дорожит ими так, что запрещает брату даже в шутку коверкать ваше имя. Он не готов сражаться против вас… и никогда не будет готов.

 

По лицу напротив трудно сказать что-то определенное. Гриндевальд поглаживает ее по щеке и печально улыбается, как улыбаются преподаватели успеху недалекого, но старательного ученика. Винда высвобождается, привстает, стряхнув руку Гриндевальда, приникает губами к его щеке, а потом подбирается к глазам. Она осторожно целует веко и чуть всасывает воздух, чувствуя на языке солоноватую каплю. Раньше ей не приходилось высасывать влагу из чужих глаз. Что ж, пусть это будет в первый и последний раз.

 

Гриндевальд не сопротивляется.

 

Винда забирается на кровать, ложится сверху. Она проезжается бедром по его животу, прижимается нижней частью тела так, чтобы почувствовать чужое возбуждение, и с трудом сдерживает нервный смешок, не обнаружив никакой физической реакции. Это было бы оскорбительно, не знай она причину. В этом Гриндевальд тоже уникален – другие мужчины не могли оставаться равнодушными. Впрочем, Ньюту Скамандеру наверняка удалось бы, но Винда всерьез сомневается, что мсье Скамандер вообще способен возбуждаться. Если, конечно, его партнерша – не горегубка.

 

Нет, это большое счастье, что не придется раздвигать ноги ради выживания.

 

Винда обхватывает голову Гриндевальда, продолжая покрывать его лицо быстрыми и легкими поцелуями. В этом по-прежнему есть страсть, но страсть другого свойства. Винду окрыляет радость человека, который часами решал математическую задачку и наконец добился успеха.

 

Не то чтобы задача была слишком сложной.

 

Пятнадцать минут назад Винда намеревалась умереть. Теперь она будет жить. Более того, она будет жить очень хорошо.

 

Гриндевальд удерживает ее за плечи, пытаясь отстранить – не столько сознательно, сколько инстинктивно, - но Винда прижимается своим лбом к его, дышит в губы.

 

\- Чем я могу искупить вину, монсеньор?

 

\- Не торопись… я был несдержан сегодня. Винда! Винда.

 

Винда недоуменно моргает. Секунды три. Потом до нее доходит, и она с мягким смешком ложится виском Гриндевальду на грудь.

 

\- Я видела мадмуазель Голдштейн перед тем, как подняться к вам.

 

\- И ты забудешь об этом?

 

\- Вы посчитали, что я предала вас. Ваше желание отомстить естественно.

 

Гриндевальд смеется. Смех мелодичный, мягкий, но в нем есть нечто усталое – видимо, последствие старой обиды.

 

\- Если бы все так легко прощали, как ты.

 

\- И так хорошо понимали вас.

 

Гриндевальд не отвечает, но прижимается губами к ее волосам. Винда расстегивает пару пуговиц и целует его грудь.

 

\- Давайте посчитаем, монсеньор, - каждое обвинение сопровождается прикосновением губ к коже. - Вы изувечили человека, к которому я привязана, едва не убили меня, причинили мне боль, вызвав давние дурные воспоминания. Я позволила привезти в замок Альбуса Дамблдора, вынудила вас избавиться от верных последователей; в результате моей глупости из-под контроля вырвался обскур. Это был трудный день, но мы с вами пострадали одинаково. Я прошу вас об одном – оставьте мне память об этом дне, чтобы я не повторяла ошибок.

 

Гриндевальд обдумывает ее предложение. Оно справедливо, и Винда это знает. Она просит немного, и после того, что они наговорили друг другу только что, Гриндевальд вряд ли станет избавляться от нее или ее воспоминаний. Хотя с этим человеком ни в чем нельзя быть уверенной.

 

\- Тебе прежде стирали память, верно? – вскользь уточняет Гриндевальд.

 

\- Нет, монсеньор. Но я слышала, это рискованно. А я дорожу воспоминаниями, вы это знаете.

 

\- Да, ты и правда никого не пускаешь к себе в голову…

 

\- Я бы не стала сопротивляться, будь это вы.

 

Собственно, она и не стала. В прошлый раз Винда просто поддалась давлению и позволила чужой воле вторгнуться в храм ее рассудка, но не позволила этот храм изувечить. Ее разочарование и ее горе останутся при ней. Обдуманные и детально разобранные, они сделают ее еще выносливее, еще тверже.

 

Гриндевальд не сотрет ей память – по крайней мере, сейчас. Он слишком доверяет ей. Он слишком отвык ждать от нее подвоха. В этом и заключается главная опасность – рано или поздно даже самые собранные люди расслабляются и поддаются сентиментальным порывам, а это, как правило, дурно заканчивается.

 

О, Винда может гарантировать, что это закончится дурно.

 

«Я люблю вас», - думает она. – «Я доверяю вам. Я никогда вам не солгу».

 

Винда ждет только кивка – и, конечно, дожидается. 


End file.
